Dr Potter et Mr Riddle
by eternity slay
Summary: Severus Snape, ancien mangemort, profite de la mort de son maître pour exercer la profession d'affreux maître des cachots. Seulement, sept ans après la mort de Lily, Severus doit s'occuper de Harry et de son frère de cœur pas si inconnu que ça.
1. Ma petite voix et moi

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Je publiais cette fanfiction sur mon blog depuis un certain temps, mais j'avais arrêté depuis plus d'un an. En recevant un message m'avertissant de ce qui se passait sur mon blog, j'ai eu le plaisir de tomber sur le commentaire de Charris Snape qui a dit apprécier beaucoup mon histoire et espérais que je publierais une suite. Comme je ne suis plus motivée du tout à poster sur mon blog, car c'est long et que ça demande beaucoup de mise en page, j'ai promis de faire l'effort de la déplacer sur et d'essayer de la continuer lors des vacances d'été.**

**Je travaille et passe beaucoup de temps avec ma moitié, mais je vais essayer de respecter cette promesse que je lui ai faîte et que je fais maintenant à tous les lecteurs qui vont se lancer dans cette aventure. J'ai jusqu'à maintenant 26 chapitre d'écrits, j'en ai posté 17 sur mon blog et je vais essayer de rattraper au plus vite ces 17 là. Toutefois, je ne veux pas tout poster et me retrouver sans plus rien à vous offrir et comme je ne suis pas très forte pour les bases régulières, je ne promets pas non plus une publication rapide. Mais je vais essayer d'avancer le plus vite possible avec la rentrée des classes.**

**Sinon, j'arrête de vous embêter avec ma vie, je vous laisse lire le premier chapitre et je vous dis à la prochaine!**

**Bonne lecture**

**Résumé complet: Severus Snape, ancien mangemort, profite de la mort de son maître pour exercer la profession d'affreux maître des cachots.**

**Seulement, sept ans après la mort de Lily, Severus doute de la disparition totale du mage noir. Entre Dumbledore qui ne veut pas entendre raison, Macgonnagall prêt à tout pour l'aider et un jeune Harry de sept ans maltraité par ses tuteurs, Severus se trouve un peu prit dans toute cette histoire où son maître joue un rôle des plus étranges. **

Marisa est jolie quand elle rit aux éclats… Elle est beaucoup moins belle quand elle pleure. Julia a de jolies petites tresses avec deux élastiques en forme de fraise et elle porte une belle robe rouge. Laurie à elle, il lui manque une dent et quand elle sourit tout le monde lui rend son sourire parce qu'elle est mignonne avec sa dent en moins, quand elle l'a perdue la petite sourie lui a emmené de l'argent et elle l'a dit fièrement à toute la classe. Quant à Béatrice, elle fait de la corde à danser comme personne, elle saute, elle saute et elle rit aussi un peu comme Marisa… Puis il y a Tony, lui c'est l'homme fort, il est toujours avec Julia, c'est sa princesse. Il y a Dimitri toujours bien habillé, il sait lire des livres de plus de 50 pages avec presque pas d'images et en calcul il est imbattable. Frédéric est rigolo, il se chamaille toujours avec Béatrice, mais dans le fond ils s'aiment bien quand même. Puis il y a Nicholas, il est étranger et il a un accent bizarre, on dit que c'est Russe, en tout cas quand il parle la maitresse s'extasie et les filles lui sourient. Il y a aussi mon cousin, il est fort, gentil, adorable, drôle et s'il y a un jeu à la mode il l'a! Alors, la classe vient le voir et rire avec lui. Il y a la maitresse aussi, Debra qu'elle s'appelle, elle est très belle, elle a de beaux cheveux bruns et de grands yeux bleus qui pétillent…

Puis il y a moi, moi et ma petite voix. Moi c'est Harry, elle c'est Tom. Dudley, mon cousin dit qu'il y en a un dans chaque classe des gars comme moi et qu'en fin de compte on n'est pas indispensable… Ma tante, elle dit que je suis bon à rien faire, je trouve qu'elle a tort, après tout moi je fais le ménage, le lavage, le repassage et même la cuisine, puis j'apprends à lire, à écrire et je sais compter jusqu'à cent, Dimitri est meilleur, mais lui il ne sait pas tenir une maison. Il y a mon oncle qui dit que je suis un monstre comme mes parents, je ne peux pas le contredire, parce qu'avoir une petite voix, ce n'est pas donner à tout le monde. Puis il y a Debra, ma maitresse, elle dit que je suis paresseux, parce que je rends souvent mes devoirs en retard, quand je les rends et ils sont souvent sales… Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que ma tante me laisse pas le temps de les faire, que Dudley les déchire et les salit quand il ne les fait pas disparaître. Elle ne sait pas non plus que si mon oncle les voit c'est la cheminée qui en profite… Enfin il y a Tom, ma petite voix, lui il me parle toujours gentiment parce que lui il sait la vérité et la vérité, c'est que je ne suis peut-être pas mignon, pas gentil, pas drôle, pas bien habillé, pas intelligent, mais moi je suis exceptionnel, parce que moi j'ai Tom et mes pouvoirs… mes pouvoirs magiques.

_ - Debout! Viens préparer le déjeuner tout de suite!_

Ho c'est tante Pétunia, ça veut dire que c'est le matin, j'entends Tom qui ronfle allégrement dans ma tête, il en a de la chance lui, moi je dois me lever, préparer la table, le café, le thé, les toasts, le bacon, les saucisses… Et peut-être aurait je droit à un morceau de pain rassie et pas grillé, on ne dépense pas d'électricité pour moi.

Il faut que je me lève si ma tante frappe encore, mon oncle va descendre et ça serait dommage qu'il réveille Tom, il est grognon le matin et une petite voix énervé, une correction, une devoir pas fait, une réprimande et une punition, ça fait trop de choses dans ma petite journée. Alors, je sors, ma tante renifle en me regardant, inutile de dire qu'elle est impatiente, elle pourrait le faire son déjeuner dans l'absolu si elle a si faim, c'est Tom qui dit ça… Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi, après tout je n'ai pas le choix alors pourquoi entretenir de… je ne sais plus, on l'a appris à l'école, mais je ne me rappelle plus.

_- De la rage, de la haine… Suggère une voix chaude._

Tom est réveillé, il a l'air assez calme, j'en suis heureux. Je m'active au fourneau pour installer le bacon, je mets les toasts à griller, les saucisses dans une autre poêle, fait le café et le laisse couler et je commence à mettre la table. Tom chantonne… C'est une chanson aux paroles tristes et à l'air joyeux, je ne l'aime pas, mais Tom la chante sans cesse, alors je la fredonne en rythme, pas trop fort si ma tante entend, elle va être en colère.

_- Du sang, du sang partout… Les méchants graviront le village, brûlés les maisons, assassiner les parents et surtout n'épargner pas les enfants… Du sang, du sang encore plus de sang. N'est-ce pas un loup qui hurle à la lune pour le chien qui est mort. Du rouge, du rouge encore plus de rouge. C'est l'impureté qui s'échappe, c'est la pureté qui la rattrape…_

Il n'y a presque pas de mélodie, juste des paroles qui s'assemblent et c'est le ton de Tom qui donne l'impression qu'avant les voleurs, les assassins la chantaient, je ne sais pas où il l'a apprise.

_- Chanteras-tu autre chose quand maîtresse Debra me mettre au coin Tommy… demandais-je plein d'espoir._

_- Tu sais bien que non, quand la femme nous mettra au coin, je chanterai encore plus fort pour qu'à travers ton crâne elle m'entende. _

_- Il ne vaut mieux pas, elle aurait peur._

_- As-tu peur Ry? Mon ami, tu n'as pas peur de cette chanson._

_- Je ne l'aime pas et tu le sais._

_- Mais moi tu m'aimes._

_- Oui Tommy, quelle question! Pensai-je en souriant, il sait que je l'aime, mais je crois qu'il aime bien se le faire rappeler._

_- Alors, c'est bien._

Il recommence à chantonner et je me dirige pour faire chauffer l'eau de thé dans la bouilloire, je crois que le bacon commence à sentir, je devrais aller voir. Les toasts ont sauté, il me semble… Je ne sais plus.

_- Ry…_

_- Oui Tommy._

_- Le café déborde… _

Je me retourne brusquement, il a raison. Ho non, mon oncle va me tuer et ma tante va hurler, le café ça tache. Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux, je n'y échapperai pas aujourd'hui non plus à la correction. J'entends les pas de mon oncle et je me précipite dans l'espoir de masquer les dégâts, Tom ne parle plus et ne chante plus non plus, je crois qu'il retient sa respiration, s'il en a une. Le silence me fait peur. Je me retourne pour voir mon oncle qui me regarde avec rage.

On te nourrit, on t'habille et on te met un toit sur ta tête et tu ne sais pas faire le café correctement. Tu vas voir le monstre.

C'était un accident, mon oncle, je vais le refaire.

Tu me fais perdre mon temps et mon argent.

Une gifle, mes larmes perlent aux coins de mes yeux, la boucle de la ceinture sur mon dos, une fois, deux fois, trois fois.

Débarrasse le plancher! Dégage sale monstre. Pétunia! Hurle-t-il.

Ma tante arrive, elle sait qu'elle va devoir réparer mes dégâts, une gifle et un ordre de me changer. Je croise mon cousin, il me fait un croche-pied et je m'écroule. Devoir se relever par la suite me coute toute mon énergie, je vais me changer pour l'école en silence et quand je mets mon sac à dos, les larmes me montent aux yeux et j'étouffe un sanglot, il ne faut pas que je pleure sinon mon oncle va recommencer.

_- Ry…_

_- Oui Tommy…_

_- Je t'aime._

_- Merci Tommy, tu es ma petite voix préférée._

Tom fait toujours ça après et je lui en suis reconnaissant, je me sens moins seul. Il chante à nouveau, il a changé de chanson, il chante une de l'école, ma préférée, en montant dans l'autobus, je me sens mieux et peu importe ce que dira Debra, Tom sera là. C'est bien comme ça.

**Laissez des reviews! Sivousplez de Harry...**


	2. Croyez moi

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, c'est vraiment apprécié. Sinon, voilà le second chapitre qui est assez court. En fait la majorité des premiers chapitres sont très court et ils deviennent beaucoup plus long par la suite. **

**Résumé complet: Severus Snape, ancien mangemort, profite de la mort de son maître pour exercer la profession d'affreux maître des cachots.**

**Seulement, sept ans après la mort de Lily, Severus doute de la disparition totale du mage noir. Entre Dumbledore qui ne veut pas entendre raison, Macgonnagall prêt à tout pour l'aider et un jeune Harry de sept ans maltraité par ses tuteurs, Severus se trouve un peu prit dans toute cette histoire où son maître joue un rôle des plus étranges.**

**Bonne lecture!**

_- Qu'est-ce que ça vous coûtera de faire une expédition pour vérifier! Hurlai-je en colère._

_- Voyons, mon ami… Calmez-vous, je suis sûr qu'il n'y a rien à vérifier…_

_- La marque est encore là Albus, pire encore elle m'a picoté ce matin, et hier, et avant-hier encore! Quand allez-vous faire quelque chose!_

_- Severus que votre marque soit encore là et qu'elle picote ne prouve rien. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de sa magie sur les lieux quand j'y suis arrivé._

_- Vous avais pu vous tromper, allez juste voir le gamin, faîtes des tests._

Il faut que je le convainque, cette fois ça doit être la bonne. Quand les Potter sont morts et que leur fils a retourné le sort de mort contre leur assassin, j'ai cru que c'était fini. Ma marque, celle qui prouve que j'ai fait la pire bêtise de ma vie s'est effacée, j'étais… pas heureux, mais soulagé. Il a fallu un an pour qu'elle réapparaisse, faible au début, si faible que j'ai cru rêver. Voyons Severus, tu es un imbécile, sois simplement heureux d'être libre et arrête de te tourmenter, me suis-je dit. Le lendemain, c'était plus fort et le surlendemain, c'était pire, jusqu'à ce que le crâne grimaçant refasse totalement surface.

Albus était inquiet, il a fait des recherches, puis a conclu que la magie de la marque était très puissante et qu'il se pouvait qu'elle soit simplement indélébile. Je n'y crut pas, alors je fis moi-même mes recherches, pas les mêmes. Je cherchai un moyen par lequel Voldemort aurait pu survivre. Je découvris un vieux sort de magie noire qui permet quand on est au bord de la mort de s'enfoncer au fond de notre victime et d'être comme une voix pour elle. Un genre de conscience improvisé, il y avait un contre sort qui permettait de dissocier les deux enveloppes, je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir envie de rendre forme humaine à mon ancien maître. En fouillant, je découvrais que l'esprit devait s'adapter en partie à la personne qui l'abritait, ainsi il reprenait certain de ses traits de caractère et plus drôle encore son âge. Ainsi, mon maître aurait encore son esprit de mage noir corrompu, mais avec une façon de l'exprimer d'un gamin de six ans. Dissocier les corps devenait urgent. Si on le faisait maintenant, peut-être pourrait-on sauver non une, mais deux personnes de la déchéance.

Albus écouta ma théorie avec un sourire indulgent et la nia en bloc. Pourquoi m'inquiétai-je : Voldemort était mort pour toujours et Harry vivait en paix dans sa famille Moldu. Je le verrai pour sa rentrée quand il aurait onze ans. Il me résonna et je réussis à me convaincre que mon idée était ridicule et que pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais agi comme un vulgaire Griffondor.

C'est quand la marque picota que je n'eus plus aucun doute, pour une fois j'avais raison, Dumbledore avait tort. Il m'accorda son temps, mais refusa d'aller vérifier. Il ne tourmenterait pas une famille en deuil qui se reconstruisait avec ses histoires folles. Il refusa de me donner l'adresse, mais je ne démords pas et pour l'ixième fois, je retourne demander. Il faut qu'il craque.

_- Non, Severus. Il n'y a aucune raison d'alerter les Dursley pour ce genre de fausses peurs. Je suis désolé que la marque soit encore en action et je comprends que c'est dur pour vous de savoir que vous ne serez jamais libre totalement… Mais c'est non._

_- Ça n'a rien à voir avec moi. J'ai juré à Lily de protéger son fils, alors laissé moi aller voir. Une heure, je ne demande qu'une heure._

_- C'est une heure de trop Severus. Le fils à Lily va très bien et je suis sûr qu'elle vous remercierait de tant vous inquiéter, mais vous vous rendez malade pour rien._

Je quitte son bureau encore plus ne colère qu'en y entrant. Même à la mémoire des défunts parents de l'enfant, il ne veut rien faire. Je suis sûr que Lily se serait inquiétée et peut-être même James… Je ne l'aimais pas, mais Bon Dieu on parle quand même de son fils.

**Laissez des reviews, sinon Severus a promis de vous faire récurez des chaudrons! :P**


	3. Une gorgée d'alcool

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Alors, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre, à part qu'il n'est pas très long et que j'espère que vous y trouverez votre plaisir. Sinon, merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews!**

**Bonne lecture!**

Je vais m'installer dans les cachots avec un verre de scotch, je suis anxieux et ma main se porte tout naturellement à la marque. Elle ne picote pas, mais je la sens… En veille comme autrefois, peut-être plus faible. Une gorgée d'alcool… Que peut bien être la vie de Potter? Je me rappelle de la sœur à Lily, elle n'était pas très charmante et elle détestait la magie. Si seulement je n'avais à m'inquiéter que de mon ancien maître, il faut aussi que je me demande ce que sa famille fait à l'enfant.

La porte de mes appartements s'ouvre. Ne leur a-t-on jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer. De toute évidence non. Je suis trop las pour me lever et aller le faire remarquer à mon visiteur. Une gorgée d'alcool… Minerva entre dans la pièce, elle jette un regard réprobateur à la bouteille, je l'aime bien dans le fond cette vieille mégère, mais si elle fait un commentaire… Enfin…

_- 4 Privert Drive dans le Surrey. Je ne vous ai rien dit._

_- Quoi?_

Ma voix est rauque. Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qu'elle me chante l'autre? Une gorgée d'alcool… Ce n'est pas plus clair, juste moins insurmontable. La marque picote à nouveau…

_- 4 Privert Drive dans le Surrey. Allez-y! Voyez de quoi il en retourne. Ramenez-le._

_- C'est l'adresse de Potter._

Ce n'est pas une question, elle le sait.

_- Je ne fais ni confiance à ses moldus, ni confiance à l'irresponsabilité d'Albus sur ce coup. Je vous crois. Je pense qu'il est en danger. Ramenez-le… J'ose dire ramenez-les._

Une gorgée d'alcool… J'ai cru mal entendre, elle me fait confiance. C'était quoi déjà cette adresse? 4 Privert Drive dans le Surrey. Le message est imprimé dans mon cerveau, je ne l'oublierai pas. Que suis-je sensé dire ou faire maintenant? Elle a dit de les ramener, pas confiance aux moldus. Tu m'étonnes? Ne pas faire confiance aux moldus dans les histoires de magie, tu as juste à voir comment il on déformé l'histoire de Merlin. J'irai… Demain. Une dernière gorgée d'alcool.

_- Merci._

La discussion est finie, mon verre aussi. Elle part. Je vais me coucher.

Demain. La marque picote. J'espère qu'ils vont bien.

**Reviews sivousplez!**


	4. Chansons

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Un nouveau chapitre, cette fois-ci, il est plus long que le dernier, comme quoi je vais faire des heureux. Sinon que dire à part merci pour tout ceux qui ont postés des reviews et bonne lecture!**

- Debout! Hurle la voix.

Tante Pétunia vient de me réveiller, un nouveau matin… J'ai mal partout. Hier, maîtresse Debra a laissé un message à mon oncle au sujet de mes devoirs, il n'était vraiment pas content. Tom a dû me chanter des berceuses pendant une heure pour que je trouve le sommeil. J'avais si mal. N'empêche que mes devoirs sont faits et il faut que je réussisse le déjeuner ou je n'y survivrai pas.

Tom est réveillé, je le sais, je le sens. Il est éveillé et aux aguets prêt à rattraper une erreur. Ça me fait peur un peu. Quand Tom s'inquiète alors c'est que c'est vraiment grave.

_- Ça va Ry?_

_- Oui, toi?_

_- Je m'inquiète un peu pour toi. Ton dos te fait mal._

_- J'ai mal partout._

Il ne répond pas, je n'aime pas ça. Tom n'est jamais triste, il est toujours joyeux. Quand il a peur, moi je suis terrorisé.

_- Tom…_

_- Oui Ry._

_- Sois comme d'habitude, s'il te plait. j'ai besoin de ma petite voix._

_- OK… Je peux chanter?_

_- Ouais. Si ce n'est pas triste. _

Il commence à chanter, je ne connais pas cette chanson, mais elle est plutôt entraînante.

_- I'm macho, macho man… _

J'aime bien. Je me dirige vers la cuisine et commence le petit déjeuner. Le café ne débordera pas aujourd'hui. Le bacon, les saucisses, les toasts cuisent. Mettre la table, rien oublier.

_- Tom?_

_- Oui._

_- Tu penses qu'il manque quelque chose sur la table?_

_- Hum… les assiettes, les ustensiles, les verres… Ry?_

_- Quoi!_

_- Les serviettes._

_- Ho… Je suis bête._

Je m'empresse de rajouter les serviettes et éteins le café avant d'allumer la bouilloire, tourner les saucisses, mettre les toasts dans une assiette, vérifier le bacon. Le déjeuner est presque près, ça a l'air bon.

Encore quelques minutes et j'arrive à finir, le thé et le café est sur la table, les toasts, le bacon et les saucisses sont servis, la table est mise. Je dépose la coupe de fruits sur la table et quand ma famille arrive, je quitte la pièce aussi vite que possible. Il n'aime pas me voir.

Direction la douche… Froide, on ne gaspille pas de l'eau chaude pour moi… Mais Tom chante à tue-tête et c'est assez drôle pour que je me sente juste heureux. Mon devoir est fait donc pas de réprimande et de punition, pas de correction parce que j'ai réussi à m'en sortir. Je suis heureux.

_- On dit merci à qui? Demande Tom._

_- À toi. _

_- C'est mieux._

Je ris intérieurement, Tom est tellement drôle… il est… enfin, vous voyez, il se pense bon.

_- Imbu, orgueilleux, vaniteux…_

_- Quoi?_

_- C'est comme ça qu'on dit… se pense bon._

_- Ha… Donc tu es vraiment trop imbu, Tommy._

_- I'm __too__ sexy for my short, too sexy…_

_- Tommy, je n'aime pas celle-là, elle me déconcentre._

_- OK… J'arrête._

J'arrête l'eau de la douche, c'est le silence dans ma tête. Il prépare un mauvais coup, je le sens. Ça va être drôle, j'ai hâte de voir ce qu'il va me sortir cette fois.

_- Sex bomb, sex bomb… __Fredonne__-t-il._

_- Tom! _

Ha non, mais ce n'est pas vrai, ma petite voix est… est… enfin, vous savez ce qu'elle est…

_- Perverse, obsédée…_

_- Quoi?_

_- C'est comme ça qu'on dit._

_- Ha._

_- C'est fou comme tu apprends des nouveaux mots aujourd'hui._

_- Ouais. Maintenant je sais que tu es imbu et pervers. C'est bien Tommy… _

_- N'est-ce pas?_

Bon, je suis habillé… Plus ou moins coiffé.

_- Pas du tout, tu veux dire?_

_- De toute façon, je n'y arrive pas._

_- Tu ne fais pas d'effort._

Peut-être? Ma coiffure est vraiment impossible à structurer. Je ne peux pas les aplatir, ni les démêler. Ma tante a voulu les couper, ils ont repoussé dans la nuit. Mon oncle était furieux, depuis on y touche plus. Une chance, mon oncle ne m'avait pas raté cette journée-là. Je mets mon sac à dos en grimaçant et ma tante me tend une pomme à moitié pourrie, mieux que rien, pendant que Tom interprète une chanson d'Aqua d'un ton de fille vraiment affreux.

_- I'm Barbie girl…_

_- Tom…_

_- Oui Ry?_

_- Pas celle-là, elle me donne des maux de tête._

_- Tu ne me laisses pas chanter en paix depuis ce matin Ry!_

_- Mais chante des bonnes chansons…_

_- Elles sont bonnes…_

_- Non, elles sont énervantes._

_- Je n'arrête pas._

_- Alors, je te boude._

_- Pas cap._

_- Tu paris. Je ne te parle pas de tout le trajet._

_- Comme tu veux… I'm Barbie girl…_

L'ennui avec une petite voix, c'est que c'est dur de l'oublier. Surtout quand elle chante. Une minute, ça va… Deux minutes, c'est faisable… Trois minutes c'est vivable. Le trajet d'autobus ne m'aura jamais paru aussi long…

_- I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world. Life in plastic, it's fantastic._

Quatre minutes, c'est insupportable. Cinq minutes, je craque.

_- Tom!_

_- Je t'avais dit que t'étais pas cap._

_- Hum…_

_- Ho Ry vexe toi pas._

_- OK._

Le reste du trajet se déroule tranquillement, j'espère que ma maîtresse sera heureuse de mon travail.

**Reviews sivouplez, sinon Tom chantera du Aqua dans votre tête jusqu'à la fin de vos jours... **


	5. Debra

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Alors voilà le cinquième chapitre de cette fanfiction, il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, il est relativement long et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire.**

**Sinon, merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews, ça me fait très plaisir! Pour ceux qui ont hâte de voir Severus, il arrive dans le prochain chapitre. **

**Pour le reste, bonne lecture!**

_- Harry, peux-tu rester après la classe, s'il te plait. Demande gentiment Debra._

_- Oui, madame._

Debra a semblé heureuse que mon devoir soit fait, j'espère juste qu'elle ne me demandera pas de faire signer un message à mon oncle. En attendant, je n'aie pas besoin d'aller à la récréation et j'en suis heureux. Ce matin, Dudley m'a poursuivi dans toute la cour pour me frapper. Je n'aime vraiment pas ça. Surtout que j'avais mal partout, partout.

Tom n'a pas chanté depuis qu'il a arrêté dans l'autobus, je me demande bien pourquoi il est aussi silencieux. J'espère qu'il comprend les problèmes de math, parce que moi je ne capte rien du tout.

_- Harry, je suis contente de voir que tu m'as remis ton devoir ce matin. Si j'avais su que prévenir, tes tuteurs suffiraient à leur faire comprendre tes difficultés, je l'aurai fait avant._

_- Ho madame, ne mettez pas de message dans mon agenda… Mon oncle était furieux…_

_- Il est normal qu'il ne soit pas content que tu ne fasses pas tes devoirs, Harry. C'est mal, tu sais. Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils._

Je n'aime pas les réprimandes. Je déteste les punitions. Les corrections me font horreurs. Avec Debra, c'est toujours pareil. Elle croit que les parents sont des gentilles personnes. Elle a tort. Oncle Vernon n'est pas gentil. Tante Pétunia non plus. Elle croit aussi qu'ils m'aiment. Moi je sais que c'est faux. Tom m'aime, pas eux.

Je suis triste, parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle marque un mot à mon oncle. Je ne veux plus de correction. Ça fait mal pendant des jours. Ça rend Tom triste aussi.

_- Quelque chose ne va pas Harry?_

Je crois que ça fait plusieurs minutes que je ne l'écoute plus. Est-ce qu'elle a parlé? Je ne sais plus.

_- Non madame._

_- Tu comprends en classe?_

_- Oui madame._

Quand Dudley n'a pas compris ses exercices d'addition, ils ont supplié la maîtresse de lui donner des cours supplémentaires. Elle a accepté. Mais si moi, j'en ai besoin, ils vont hurler. On ne fait pas perdre son temps aux gens honnêtes. C'est quoi les gens honnêtes?

**_- C'est les gens qui gagnent leur vie sans mentir, ni tricher…_**

**_- Je ne mens jamais. _**

**_- Je sais._**

**_- Alors pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas le droit de faire partie des gens honnêtes._**

**_- Tu en fais partie._**

**_- Mais alors…_**

**_- C'est comme ça, Ry…_**

**_- C'est injuste._**

Il ne répond pas. Il est sérieux. Il faut comprendre Tom est super intelligent, il sait tout sur tout. Il comprend la lecture, l'écriture, les mathématiques et c'est un vrai livre à mots ambulant. Je ne sais plus comment on dit livre à mots en bon français.

**_- Dictionnaire._**

**_- Merci Tommy._**

Donc, c'est un dictionnaire. Puis il est un peu bizarre aussi… Il parle souvent de sang et de morts. Je n'aime pas ça. Mes parents sont morts… Dans un accident de voiture, moi je ne suis pas mort. Ce n'est pas du goût de Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon.

_- Si tu ne comprends pas, tu me le diras?_

_- Heu… Oui madame._

_- Tu es bien pensif aujourd'hui, Harry._

_- Oui madame._

_- Va t'amuser._

Je quitte la classe. Je crois qu'elle est triste elle aussi. En tout cas, elle me regarde bizarrement. Comme si elle était triste pour moi. Peut-être parce que je suis pensif. Et puis d'abord, c'est quoi être pensif?

**_- C'est être dans sa tête à réfléchir et ne pas se rendre compte du temps qui passe._**

**_- Ho… Tu penses que ça la rend triste que je sois pensif._**

**_- Elle doit croire que tu n'es pas heureux, parce que tu ne t'amuses pas comme les autres enfants._**

**_- Tu penses que je suis heureux?_**

Il ne répond plus. Encore. Voilà, c'est pour ça que Tom est bizarre. Hier matin, il fredonnait des chansons de sang. Puis mes chansons à moi. Hier soir des berceuses. Ce matin il ne chantait pas. Il était… il était pensif, un peu comme moi maintenant. Puis des chansons qui font mal aux oreilles, c'est ses préférés quand je lui dis de ne pas chanter des chansons de sang. Parce qu'il n'aime que les chansons de sang. Et maintenant, il est triste et il ne chante plus. Je crois que le silence est pire que les chansons de sang.

La cloche sonne marquant la fin de la récréation. Je n'en ai pas profité, mais ce n'est pas grave. J'aurais voulu pouvoir discuter avec Tom. Mais il ne parle pas. Il ne chante pas non plus. Non je n'aime vraiment pas ça. J'ai un peu mal à la tête, j'ai mal au ventre aussi… Mon dos me fait mal, mes jambes sont dans du coton. Je crois que je ne me sens pas bien.

_- Hé le monstre._

C'est Dudley, il m'attrape par l'épaule et me pousse. Je ne bouge pas. Je… J'ai mal. J'ai peur.

_- Entrez en classe, les enfants._

Bruits. Bruits. Bruits.

_- Harry?_

Debra… Il fait silence.

_- Harry, ça va?_

_- Oui madame._

_- Entre en classe, mon chéri._

Je vais m'assoir. J'ai un peu moins mal. Je respire mieux et j'y vois plus clair. Puis je l'entends. Tom fredonne.

**_- Du sang, du sang partout… Les méchants graviront le village, brûlés les maisons, assassiner les parents et surtout n'épargner pas les enfants… Du sang, du sang encore plus de sang. _**

Je respire profondément. Maîtresse Debra me regarde. Elle est inquiète, je crois. Je lui fais un large sourire.

Finalement, c'est bien les chansons de sang. Je me penche vers mes travaux de math et commence à répondre aux exercices. Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, mais c'est plus clair que tantôt.

**_- Tommy, tu comprends les problèmes de math?_**

**_- N'est-ce pas un loup qui hurle à la lune pour le chien qui est mort. Hein?_**

**_- Les problèmes de math._**

**_- Oui._**

**_- Tu les comprends._**

**_- Laisse-moi réfléchir._**

J'attends, je souris, je crois. Je chantonne à voix très basse, presque silencieusement.

**_- Du rouge, du rouge encore plus de rouge. C'est l'impureté qui s'échappe, c'est la pureté qui la rattrape… Terminai-je pendant qu'il pense._**

**_- Ry?_**

**_- Oui Tommy._**

**_- Je comprends._**

**_- Tu m'expliques._**

**_- Ouais._**

Il explique doucement. Il met beaucoup d'images quand il explique, j'aime ça. En fin de compte, c'est facile.

**_- Du sang, du sang partout… Les méchants graviront le village, brûlés les maisons, assassiner les parents et surtout n'épargner pas les enfants… Du sang, du sang encore plus de sang. N'est-ce pas un loup qui hurle à la lune pour le chien qui est mort. Du rouge, du rouge encore plus de rouge. C'est l'impureté qui s'échappe, c'est la pureté qui la rattrape… Chantonne-t-on en cœur._**

Je crois que j'aime les chansons de sang.

**_- Les chansons macabres._**

**_- Quoi? _**

**_- C'est comme ça qu'on dit._**

**Reviews sivousplez!**_**  
**_


	6. Le bus magique

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Comme promis Severus refait son apparition à ce chapitre là! J'espère qu'il vous plaira...**

**Sinon toujours un grand merci pour toutes les reviews qui sont très très très appréciées!**

**Bonne lecture!**

Il était apparu à midi au côté du 4 Privert Drive. Il y avait un bus jaune à côté de la maison et des enfants en sortaient. Peut-être que Potter et son ancien maître se tenaient au milieu de ses quelques enfants qui babillaient joyeusement. Il vu un enfant courir vers la belle barrière blanche de la maison qu'il se devait de surveiller.

Un enfant massif pour son âge, pour ne pas dire gros. Blond, de simples yeux bleu terne. Ce n'était pas le jeune garçon qu'il était venu chercher, ça devait être son cousin. Quand le groupe se fut éparpillé, que le bus fut parti et que la porte du 4 Privert Drive eut claqué, il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Potter n'était pas là.

Il angoissait un peu… La professeure de métamorphose s'était' elle trompée de maison. Est-ce qu'il faisait le pied de grue devant une maison qui n'avait jamais accueilli le Survivant? Puis il se morigéna, voyons Severus, il doit rester manger à la cantine avec ses amis comme beaucoup d'enfants, il n'a pas là raison de s'inquiéter.

La marque avait picoté vers 10 heures et demie, depuis plus rien. Il ignorait s'il devait être inquiet ou heureux de cet état de fait. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi cette marque faisait ça par alternance depuis plus de trois ans.

Picote, arrête, picote, arrête et ainsi de suite, un peu plus tous les jours. C'était parfaitement supportable, rien à voir avec la douleur qu'avait été la marque dans un autre temps. C'était juste agaçant. Comme pour nous rappeler en permanence qu'on passe à côté de quelque chose d'important. Et si Severus détestait quelque chose s'était bien passer à côté de quelque chose.

En observant la fenêtre où il voyait ce qu'il supposa être la sœur de Lily, Pétunia, s'activait à servir son fils, il se demanda ce que ça aurait été si ça avait été Lily encore en vie.

Il la revit rire aux éclats, allongés sur ce lit d'hôpital aux draps frais. Même l'odeur infecte des murs de St-Mangouste n'avait pu entacher le bonheur de Severus de voir cette belle femme aux cheveux de feu lui sourire quand il était entré dans cette chambre. Qui était-il pour s'infiltrer dans la cellule familiale des Potter? Il n'était pas ami du père et malgré sa profonde amitié pour la mère, il n'avait pas été invité. Pourtant, en cette journée d'aout, on l'avait accueilli sans préjugés, on l'avait laissé bercer Harry, on lui avait raconté l'accouchement en détail. Il se rappelait des yeux emplis de joie de Lily et de la fierté de James qui lui avait parlé pendant une heure d'à quel point son fils d'à peine trois jours était la huitième merveille du monde.

Il était triste et heureux en repensant à ce souvenir… Il savait que si Lily et James avaient encore été là, alors Harry aurait été l'enfant le plus heureux de la planète. Ça aurait été bien. Il se souvenait de la douceur de la peau du bébé, des petits yeux déjà si verts, de la chaleur de cette si petite chose, si petite et déjà si menacée. À quoi ressemblait l'enfant? Il imaginait ce petit James qui aurait les traits délicats de Lily, le rose de sa bouche, le vert de ses yeux… L'enfant devait être beau, aussi beau que l'avaient été ses parents.

La porte se rouvrit, laissant sortir l'enfant qui s'installa à l'arrêt d'autobus avec d'autres enfants. Il riait et parlait avec animation avec d'autres garçons. Quand le véhicule scolaire arriva, les enfants montèrent et lui, invisible grâce à ses charmantes potions, se glissa à l'intérieur. Allons voir l'école du jeune héritier Potter.

Le trajet dura un certain temps et il fut content d'arriver, il n'avait jamais aimé les voyages en voiture. Ça avait tendance à le rendre malade. L'école n'avait rien de franchement exceptionnel, un grand cube de brique et de béton à l'allure ni sinistre, ni accueillante. Des enfants qui courraient dans la cour. Les filles jouaient à la marelle et les garçons donnaient des coups de pied dans un ballon dans un jeu dont eux seuls semblaient avoir le secret. Il balayait du regard la cour d'école à la recherche d'une touffe de cheveux noirs en bataille, principal signe distinctif de la famille auxquels le garçon qu'il cherchait appartenait.

Il finit par apercevoir, un garçon tout petit aux cheveux noirs qui lui tombait dans le visage, penché sur un livre et semblant très, très concentré. Ses lèvres bougeaient montrant qu'il cherchait à déchiffrer les mots qu'il lisait. Parfois il s'arrêtait et se mordait la lèvre… Se pouvait-il que ce soit lui? Lui cet enfant qui éveillait en lui une sensation étrange de déjà vu. Il réalisait à peine ce qu'il se passait autour du lui, ça devait faire un bon cinq minutes qu'il fixait l'enfant quand celui-ci releva la tête.

Il avait dû se sentir observé parce que ses yeux allèrent se fixer directement dans les siens. Là Severus n'eut plus aucun doute, c'était lui. Et cette impression de déjà vu lui venait du fait que déjà si jeune l'enfant avait adopté le tic de Lily de se mordre la lèvre. À l'enfant aux cheveux noirs, aux lunettes rondes se superposa celle de la belle rousse penchée sur un de ses immenses grimoires… Il pouvait entendre sa voix douce.

_- Severus, tu en penses quoi? Ça me semble bien pour notre recherche…, se rappela-t-il._

Ses beaux yeux émeraude, ce petit nez et ce tic ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à la descendance de Lily. Il avait envie de sourire, mais après toutes ses années à ne pas le faire, il ne se rappelait plus comment. Alors, il se contenta de regarder l'enfant dans les yeux.

C'est le son de la cloche qui sépara leurs regards. L'enfant rougit et piqua du nez. Il se releva d'un bond et rejoignit ses camarades en rang. C'est quand il se leva que Severus réalisa à quel point il était petit et frêle. La plupart de ses camarades faisaient une tête de plus que lui, seules quelques filles étaient à peu près de sa taille. Il ne semblait pas bien épais non plus, il flottait littéralement dans ses vêtements et ceux-ci semblaient vieux et usés. Un trou dans le pantalon au genou et le chandail était tellement élimé qu'on pouvait presque y voir à travers. Son regard perdit l'enfant quand son cousin le bouscula pour entrer dans l'école.

Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Au milieu de tous ses enfants qui babillaient joyeusement, le jeune Harry détonait fortement… Il avait l'air de… hé bien, il avait l'air d'un enfant battu… Severus croisa les doigts, il n'avait définitivement pas besoin de ça.

La marque picotait, en transplanant vers Poudlard avec la ferme intention de revenir à la sortie des cours, Severus eut une vague pensée pour les autres mangemorts qui devaient eux aussi sentir ce chatouillis venant de l'affreux tatouage sur leur bras… Il se demanda ce qu'ils en pensaient…

**Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez et à la prochaine!**


	7. The Pink man

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Encore une fois, je n'ai pas grand chose à raconter, sinon que je remercie encore tout ceux qui ont laissé une review et que je vous adore. **

**Aussi, ce chapitre est un peu court et les prochains ne sont pas beaucoup plus longs et après on arrivera dans la partie de l'histoire où j'ai arrêté d'écrire des petits chapitres... Alors voilà, pardon pour la frustration.  
**

**Pour le reste, amusez vous bien en lisant ce chapitre!**

**Bonne lecture!**

J'essaye de jeter un dernier regard à l'homme derrière la grille. Mais Dudley me pousse et je me perds dans la masse d'élèves qui se pressent vers les cours. Je me demande qui c'était. Les policiers, ils ont dit que parfois il y avait de méchants messieurs qui rodaient autour des écoles pour faire du mal aux petits enfants. Je me demande si mon oncle en fait parti?

**_- Je pense que oui. Oncle Vernon est le parfait profil du méchant monsieur. Rit Tom._**

**_- Je ne te le fais pas dire._**

N'empêche que je me demande si ce monsieur-là n'en faisait pas partie. J'essaye de me souvenir plus en détail de lui. Des yeux noirs très profonds, ils étaient un peu… troubles…

**_- Perturbé… Corrige Tom._**

Donc un peu perturbé, mais très beau et il ne semblait pas méchant. Pour le reste, c'est un peu flou. Assez grand, cheveux noirs, chemise noire, manteau noir, pantalon noir, souliers noirs… D'ailleurs, je ne me souviens que de ça, le noir.

**_- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, si on l'appelle l'homme en noir, Tommy?_**

**_- L'homme en noir, pas très original…_**

**_- Ben ce n'est pas comme s'il avait été habillé en rose._**

**_- L'homme en rose, alors. Je trouve ça bien. The __Pink__ man._**

**_- Mais il était habillé en noir… rappelai je perturbé par se raisonnement étrange._**

**_- Et alors? L'homme en noir, ce n'est pas original. Si on l'appelle the Pink man on sera les seuls à comprendre._**

**_- D'acc… Va pour the Pink man alors._**

The Pink man, c'est assez marrant. J'aime bien, ça fait parties des idées folles de Tommy. Je me demande s'il était dangereux.

**_- Je ne pense pas. Moi en tout cas, il ne m'a pas semblé animer de mauvaises intentions._**

**_- Hum…_**

Je pense que Tom a raison, moi non plus je n'ai pas trouvé the Pink man agressif. Assis dans la salle de classe pour un cours de grammaire, je me sens assez content. La journée se passe bien dans l'ensemble.

**_- The Pink man, habillé de noir, nous regardait derrière sa grille. Les policiers l'arrêteront-ils? Que penses-tu de ma nouvelle comptine, Ry?_**

**_- Elle est bien._**

C'est vrai qu'elle est bien, en plus elle rentre dans la tête.

**Reviews en rose s'il vous plait! À la prochaine!**


	8. À l'abordage

**Salut tout le monde,**

**J'espère que tout le monde va bien et profites de son été! Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et m'excuse aussi pour le léger retard que j'ai pris par rapport à la parution de ce chapitre. **

**L'appellation "The Pink man" pour nommer Severus dans le chapitre précédent a perturbé certaines personnes(entre nous perturber n'est pas le bon mot pour décrire ce que je veux dire, mais disons que ça suffira). J'explique cette apparition comme un simple trait d'humour et surtout un trait de caractère de Tom qui est d'être original, de ne pas aimer les choses terre à terre, c'est un de ces traits de caractères qui va réapparaître dans cette histoire. Alors certes, c'est un peu spécial d'appeler Severus comme ça, mais ça sert mes intérêts(et je trouve ça très drôle, avouons le :p... Il faut bien que quelqu'un me trouve drôle!) **

**Pour une des dernières questions qu'on m'a posé, soit si Tom reconnaissait Severus, je dirais simplement que nous finirons par faire des expéditions dans les pensées de Tom et ce dont il se souvient et ne se souvient pas deviendra plus clair. **

**Du reste, bonne lecture!  
**

L'après-midi a semblé ne jamais finir, les classes dont j'avais à m'occuper n'ont cessé de babiller, de hurler et de faire exploser leurs chaudrons. Regarder l'horloge du fond de la classe toutes les cinq secondes pour réaliser que le temps refuse de passer. À quoi bon être sorcier si on ne peut même pas faire avancer le temps plus vite?

Quand je pus enfin me libérer de ce groupe d'élèves plus idiots les uns que les autres, je me précipitai dans mes appartements pour me changer, mes vêtements moldus de ce midi étaient sur mon lit et je les enfilais tout en réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

La marque n'avait pas réagi de tout l'après-midi et c'est maintenant si proche du but que je commence à me poser des questions. Je suis à deux doigts de savoir si oui ou non, mon maître est encore en en vie et ça me foutait les jetons. Pire encore, je vais bientôt me retrouver face au fils de ma défunte Lily ainsi que face à son atroce sœur et apprendre que l'enfant n'est pas heureux. Suis-je prêt à faire face à tout ça et admettons même que j'ai raison sur toute la ligne, ne préférais-je pas avoir tort?

Je ne suis pas tout à fait ce qu'on peut appeler un homme d'action, je suis quelqu'un de réfléchi comme personne. S'il doit y avoir de l'action, je n'ai pas de problème avec ça, mais tout est scrupuleusement planifié. Je suis un espion vous savez, si je ne pensais pas avant d'agir alors je serais juste un homme mort. Ce n'est pas mon genre de me présenter face à une situation sans même avoir réfléchi.

Lily avait toujours réussi à passer à travers mon côté réfléchi et à faire ressortir de moi mon côté impulsif et il semblerait que son fils soit capable des mêmes miracles… C'est vraiment une horreur.

Je sors de mes appartements à toute vitesse, à quoi bon réfléchir, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais et pour une fois c'est peut-être mieux comme ça, parce que je sais que je vais faire quelque chose infiniment stupide. Et comme je me targue de savoir reconnaître la stupidité quand je la vois, ce n'est pas très glorieux.

Dans le hall, je sens des yeux m'observer et me retourne pour faire face à ma collègue. Celle-là même qui est aussi ma complice. Elle sert ses mains l'une contre l'autre et elle semble avoir avalé un citron de plus que d'habitude pour le déjeuner tellement ses lèvres sont pincées. Un hochement de tête, je me veux rassurant, mais je sens moi-même mon estomac contracté et je sais que la grimace présente sur mon visage n'incite pas vraiment au calme. Je préfère donc faire route vers les portes qui font un bruit sourd en se refermant derrière moi, je marche d'un pas vif jusqu'à la zone de transplanage et à peine ai-je les deux pieds dedans que je suis déjà dans le Surrey.

Je me retrouve face à cette grille que j'ai quittée il y a quelques heures, des élèves quittent l'école joyeusement pour monter dans des autobus juste pour eux. Certains se précipitent vers les machines jaunes alors que d'autres traînent un peu. Des parents viennent chercher les enfants et tout le monde semble joyeux.

Où peut-être Harry? Comment l'approcher? Je vois son cousin sortir entouré d'autres enfants et alors qu'ils sont presque arrivés à l'autobus, mon regard est à nouveau attiré par les portes et enfin je le vois.

Il est vraiment tout petit par rapport à ses camarades, son regard est fixé sur le sol et son vieux sac juché sur son épaule semble à peine retenir ses cartables. Il marche doucement vers le véhicule sensé le ramener chez lui. Quand il arrive à ma hauteur, je réalise qu'il est encore plus maigre de près que de loin. Il tente de monter dans le véhicule avec les autres, mais les enfants se tiraillent et se poussent et lui tout petit est repoussé vers l'arrière.

Il attend patiemment et quand les portes de l'autobus se referment devant lui, il ne semble pas en être plus affecté que ça. C'était pourtant le dernier des autobus, il va devoir rentrer à pied, au moins une bonne vingtaine de minutes de marche. On dirait qu'il a l'habitude. Quand le bus démarre, son cousin ouvre la fenêtre et lui tire la langue en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur. Où est-ce que ce gamin a appris ça? Et les parents, est-ce comme ça qu'il éduque leur fils? Il n'a pas l'air très affecté.

Il resserre sa poigne sur son sac et c'est en le voyant le replacer sur son épaule que je réalise qu'une seule sangle de son sac est encore utilisable, l'autre a été arraché. Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir acheté un nouveau sac? Je me rappelle de celui de son cousin, il semblait tout neuf. Mais qu'est-ce que cette famille?

Il marche le long du trottoir et se rapproche de moi, il me passe devant sans sembler se rendre compte de ma présence, les yeux collés sur le béton sous lui. Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant?

_- Heu… Petit… Hey petit!_

_Il se retourne vers moi et ses yeux croisent les miens, il a l'air choqué que je lui parle et il tremble un peu._

_- Tu veux que je te raccompagne?_

_- Désolé monsieur, je n'ai pas le droit de parler avec les inconnus. Merci quand même. Répond-il poliment, trop poliment._

On dirait qu'il a peur, il me prend pour quoi, un pervers en manque? Quoique j'avoue que c'est de quoi je dois avoir l'air.

_- C'était ton cousin? Le garçon qui t'a nargué dans le bus._

_- J'ai peur de ne pas bien comprendre, monsieur._

_- Le garçon dans le bus._

Je me force à être patient, c'est normal qu'il ne soit pas rassuré.

_- Oui monsieur._

_- C'est ton cousin._

_- Oui, monsieur. Comment savez-vous?_

_- Je vous ai vu sortir de chez vous ce matin._

_- C'est bien monsieur. Je vais devoir y aller. Au revoir monsieur._

Il semble encore plus pressé de partir que tantôt. Bravo Severus! Moi et le social, ça a toujours fait deux. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen pour qu'il me fasse confiance. Réfléchis Severus. La voisine… La voisine cracmol.

_- Je suis un ami de miss Figg. Elle me parle souvent de vous. Elle dit qu'elle adore vous garder._

Un peu crispé peut être, mais il s'arrête et sourit.

_- Ho, j'ignorais que miss Figg avait des amis… dit-il puis choqué par ses propos, il pose sa main devant sa bouche brutalement. Je suis désolé, monsieur, je ne voulais pas être… Je suis désolé…_

_- Ce n'est rien, gamin. Je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur._

_- Elle vous parle de moi? Demande-t-il timidement._

_- Elle a dit que vous étiez très calme et très poli._

_- C'est bien alors, je n'aimerais pas la déranger. Elle me garde souvent vous savez et elle est toujours gentille avec moi. Même si sa maison sent le chou…_

Il baisse brutalement les yeux et il marmonne des mots que je n'entends pas, mais il semble très perturbé. Qu'est-ce que je fais? Il faut que je gagne sa sympathie.

_- C'est vrai que la maison sent le chou… Je n'arrête pas de lui dire d'aérer, mais elle est un peu vieille et à cet âge on ne se refait plus._

_- Je ne voulais pas dire ça, monsieur. Je ne voulais pas être méchant. Elle est si gentille de vouloir de moi quand mon oncle et ma tante ne veulent plus me voir. Elle me fait toujours du bon chocolat chaud et elle est très gentille._

_- Ce n'est rien, gamin. Je dois aller la voir, je te raccompagne._

_- Je… Si vous voulez…_

On marche calmement côte à côte, pendant le trajet, je vais avoir le temps de réfléchir à comment vérifier comment il va et si mon ancien maître est dans son corps. J'espère que je vais réussir…

**Laissez vos commentaires, sivousplez!**


	9. Tout savoir

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Alors d'abord désolée de ne pas avoir posté ce chapitre avant, j'ai été très rarement chez moi ces derniers temps, je profite de la fin des vacances! **

**Sinon merci pour toutes les reviews, elles m'ont fait super plaisir!**

**Pour le reste, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, exceptionnellement il y a un changement de point de vue pendant celui-ci, puisque je vous ai mis le chapitre 9 et 10, étant donné que le 10 était vraiment, mais alors là vraiment très court. **

**Bonne lecture!**

Miss Figg est une vieille dame à chats. Elle en a au moins douze chez elle et elle a plein d'albums de photos d'autres chats qu'elle a eus. Elle est aussi très gentille et quand mon oncle et ma tante veulent oublier que j'existe, elle me garde. Sa maison sent vraiment le chou très fort, mais ses chocolats chauds sont très bons. Je suis toujours content de passer du temps avec elle, elle ne me fait pas faire de corvée et ne semble jamais en colère contre moi. Elle n'a jamais levé la main sur moi et ce n'est pas mon oncle qui lui a interdit, il lui a presque dit de le faire.

Je suis content de savoir qu'elle a des amis, c'est un peu triste pour elle à part ses chats elle n'a pas grand monde dans sa vie… Je suis content aussi qu'elle leur parle de moi.

Ici, personne ne s'intéresse à moi. Les voisins préfèrent oublier qu'ils m'ont vu passer dans la rue, les voisins préfèrent ignorer que je boîte une fois tous les mois au moins, les voisins préfèrent ignorer que mes vêtements sont vieux et sales alors que mon oncle a une nouvelle voiture presque chaque année, les voisins préfèrent ignorer que leurs enfants me font des croche-pieds quand je passe et me donne des coups de poing quand ils en ont l'occasion. En fait, le problème avec les voisins, c'est qu'ils préfèrent tout ignorer de ce qui me concerne. Ils ne veulent pas d'une charge.

Je ne me sens plus aussi content que quand j'ai appris que the Pink man était un ami de miss Figg. Je me sens un peu triste…

**_- Mélancolique._**

**_- Merci Tommy…_**

**_- Ce n'est rien._**

L'homme ne parle pas. Il semble réfléchir… Je ne sais pas si je peux l'interrompre dans des pensées. Si je posais une question à Oncle Vernon, il me frapperait. Qu'il réfléchisse ou pas.

**_- Oncle Vernon ne sait pas réfléchir! S'insurge Tom._**

Je pouffe brusquement. Tom est toujours aussi drôle.

_- Quelque chose vous amuse. Demande l'homme._

_- Non monsieur… Rien de spécial monsieur._

_- Dîtes toujours, peut-être que ça pourrait m'amuser._

_- Je repensai à une blague sur mon oncle que mon ami a faite. Elle était drôle. Mentis-je après une seconde d'hésitation._

_- Puis je savoir de quoi il retourne._

_- Non monsieur, je ne préférerai pas._

_- Quelque chose de méchant, peut-être._

Il s'arrête de marcher et me regarde un sourcil haussé. Je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime pas les adultes. En même temps avec mon oncle, c'est normal. C'est juste qu'il ne comprenne jamais rien à rien. Il se croit meilleur que nous les enfants, alors ils ne font pas attention à ce qu'on pense. Il me semble que parfois il pourrait nous écouter. Je trouve souvent les solutions aux problèmes de ma tante avant elle.

**_- C'est amusant de la laisser chercher._**

**_- Tu as raison Tommy._**

En attendant, être méchant avec mon oncle ne me semble pas important. Il n'est pas très gentil avec moi de toute façon.

_- Aucune réponse, gamin._

_- Non, monsieur._

_- Quelque chose de méchant, donc. Vous n'aimeriez pas que votre oncle sache que vous vous moquez de lui._

_- Il n'y a pas grand-chose que j'aimerais que mon oncle sache à mon sujet, monsieur._

_- Puis je savoir pourquoi?_

_- Parce qu'il a suffisamment de raison de se fâcher contre moi sans en rajouter._

_- J'imagine qu'il se fâche contre vous pour les bonnes raisons._

_- Que j'existe doit en être une alors._

Il ne me lâche pas des yeux quand je dis ça. Et c'est sous son regard que je réalise ce que je viens de dire. Ho mon dieu, non! Il va tout aller raconter à quelqu'un… La police, miss Figg ou oncle Vernon. L'un dans l'autre, je vais avoir très mal.

J'en ai marre, j'en ai marre. C'est toujours la même histoire. Comme si il fallait une raison à oncle Vernon pour déboucler sa ceinture.

J'essuie mes larmes, les yeux cloués sur le béton. Tom chantonne une berceuse pour me consoler. Mais je ne me sens pas bien, pas bien du tout. Un peu comme ce matin. J'ai mal partout, partout. Et ma vue est trouble.

Il y a une main sur mon épaule et une voix qui me parle. Une main dans mon dos. Non pas le dos… S'il vous plait, aidez-moi. J'ai mal.

_- Harry, Harry, est-ce que ça va?_

_- Pitié, pitié, oncle Vernon… Non pas ça… Pitié…_

**_- Ry… Ce n'est pas oncle Vernon, ça va, tout va bien, Ry… Ne pleure plus… _**

Je sens une main soulever mon T-shirt, je me débats pour ne pas qu'il y arrive. Je suis roulé en boule sur le sol, j'en ai à peine conscience. Ma respiration est courte. J'ai si mal à la tête, comme si un marteau frappait dedans. Je pleure à chaudes larmes.

**_- Ry, ça va… Je t'aime, Ry… N'ai pas peur… _**

La main arrive à m'immobiliser et elle remonte mon T-shirt. Je sais à quoi ressemble mon dos. C'est plein de marques bleues et d'égratignures. Ce n'est vraiment pas beau. Je sais aussi que quand le tissu n'est plus contre ma peau, ça égale d'autres coups. Je tremble, j'ai peur. J'ai tellement mal, je ne veux plus une autre correction.

**_- The Pink man, habillé de noir, nous regardait derrière sa grille. Les policiers l'arrêteront-ils?_**

Tom chante en boucle ces deux petites phrases dans ma tête. J'ouvre les yeux. Je vois plus clair, ma tête me fait moins mal. Je suis allongé contre quelqu'un et on me caresse les cheveux. Ça fait du bien. C'est the Pink man… Je le sais, c'est ce que Tom essaye de me dire…

Il a vu les marques, il sait maintenant…

**_- Ça va aller Ry._**

**_- J'espère Tommy._**

**_- Quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aime et je suis là._**

**_- Moi aussi je t'aime Tommy._**

Je lève les yeux pour rencontrer les iris noirs, c'est vraiment beau cette couleur. Je me sens bien dans ses bras, à ma place. Comme un enfant se faisant consoler par ses parents. Enfin, j'imagine que c'est ça…

_- Qui a fait ça?_

_- Mon oncle._

Je l'ai dit. J'avais dit que je ne le dirais à personne. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Oncle Vernon va me massacrer.

_- Ça va aller, gamin. Ça va aller. Je vais m'occuper de toi._

J'espère qu'il dit vrai. J'ai vraiment peur, je suis tellement fatigué. J'ai envie de dormir et là dans ses bras, je me sens en sécurité.

**_- Dors Ry. On peut lui faire confiance. Je surveille. Repose-toi._**

**_- Merci Tommy._**

Je m'endors dans les bras de l'homme. Je le sens me soulever et j'entends vaguement Tom chanter une berceuse. Je me sens bien.

* * *

Il est tellement léger dans mes bras, je jurerais que je me retrouve dans cette chambre d'hôpital quand je l'ai tenu dans mes bras pour la première fois. Il est plus lourd naturellement, mais bien moins qu'il devrait l'être.

Je vais le faire payer à ses maudits moldus ce qu'ils lui ont fait. Son dos est couvert de marques, il y en a tant que j'ai eu du mal à voir la peau en dessous. Comment peut-on faire ça à un enfant? Il est maigre à un point que je sens ses côtes en le tenant, ça fait combien de jours qu'ils ne l'ont pas nourri convenablement…

Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant? Il faut que je l'amène avec moi à Poudlard, mais je préférerais qu'Albus ne soit pas au courant avant que j'ai pu vérifier cette histoire de sortilège permettant au seigneur des ténèbres d'être dans le corps de l'enfant.

Je suis presque certain que j'ai raison maintenant, la marque s'est activée quand Harry a fait une crise de panique. Il semblerait que cette sensation ait été des appels à l'aide du maître. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'Albus prenne bien cette histoire de mage noir encore en vie, il risquerait de vouloir lui faire du mal. Je ne veux pas qu'il ne s'attaque à ni l'un ni l'autre des enfants. Alors, je vais devoir garder le secret.

En attendant transplaner dans Poudlard est impossible et si je traverse le parc avec le garçon dans les bras, je vais me faire repérer. Il faut que je trouve un moyen d'avertir Minerva, mais comment?

Réfléchis Severus. Où peux-tu trouver un hibou pour Poudlard?

La cracmol bien sûr! Miss Figg est en communication avec Albus, elle a donc un hibou. En plus, elle doit aimer suffisamment le gamin pour ne pas le dénoncer à Albus. Je l'espère en tout cas. Puis elle pourra garder l'enfant le temps que je vais me charger de ses tuteurs.

Le sac de l'enfant sur l'épaule, l'enfant dans les bras fermement serrés contre moi dans un geste de pure protection, je marche en direction de la maison de la voisine d'Harry. Ainsi qu'en direction de son sauvetage et de sa vengeance.

**Reviews sivousplez!**


	10. Chou blanc

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Je vous remercie tous pour les très nombreuses reviews! Ça me fait super plaisir et je suis contente que la fanfiction plaise à beaucoup de monde!**

**Pour le reste, je vous laisse profiter de ce nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action, mais certaines choses se doivent de se mettre en place.**

**Bonne lecture!**

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Severus se dit que Dumbledore devait être vraiment fou. Face à lui, Arabella Figg, il n'avait entraperçu la vieille cracmol qu'une fois et ça faisait si longtemps qu'il avait oublié à quel point elle était petite et frêle. Comment cette personne aurait-elle pu assurer la sécurité du Survivant? Bien que son rôle soit juste d'avertir le directeur si jamais elle voyait quelque chose de louche, il lui aurait semblé logique que ça soit une personne apte à se battre un minimum. Cette femme ne serait même pas en mesure de donner des coups de sac à un voleur si elle en rencontrait un dans la rue, alors comment elle se défendrait d'un mangemort voulant l'empêcher de prévenir Dumbledore du danger que courait le jeune Harry.

Elle le regardait, ses fins sourcils gris froncés, peut-être était-il temps de se présenter. Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué l'enfant dans ses bras.

_- Qui êtes-vous? Demanda la vieille dame._

_- Severus Snape, professeur de potions de Poudlard. Je crois que nous avons un problème, mademoiselle Figg._

_- Un problème? S'exclama-t-elle déconcerté._

Il lui montra doucement le jeune garçon endormi dans ses bras. Il semblait si fragile comme ça entre ses bras. Elle écarquilla les yeux et porta une main à sa bouche.

_- Est-ce qu'il va bien? Dit-elle en lui jetant un regard effrayé._

_- Il dort… Mais il ne va pas bien._

_- Je préviens Albus…_

Elle s'apprêtait à tourner les talons quand il la retint par le bras.

_- Surtout pas._

_- Pourquoi donc?_

_- Ce qui se passe ne doit pas arriver aux oreilles d'Albus, pas pour l'instant…_

_- Je ne crois pas que vous soyez en droit de m'empêcher de faire quoique se soit M. Snape. On m'a dit de le prévenir si j'apprenais que le garçon n'était pas au mieux de sa forme et c'est le cas._

_- Si vous aimez le garçon, ne prévenez pas le directeur._

Elle lui jeta un regard intrigué et attendit qu'il s'explique.

_- Il y a quelque chose sur l'enfant que si le directeur venait à l'apprendre… Il ferait du mal à Harry. Nous ne voulons pas ça… N'est-ce pas mademoiselle Figg._

_- J'accepte d'attendre avant de prévenir le directeur, mais vous avez intérêt de me fournir d'excellente raison M Snape. Entrez, je vous en prie._

Elle s'écarta de la porte, laissant l'homme habillé de noir passer devant elle. La première chose que réalisa Severus s'est la forte odeur de chou qui emplissait la maison. Puis il suivit son hôte à travers la maison, elle l'emmena jusqu'au petit salon, il put compter cinq chats présents dans le salon dont une femelle qui attendait clairement des petits. Elle lui fit signe de s'assoir sur un vieux canapé rongé par les mites, il épousseta de son mieux le divan avant de s'assoir et de poser doucement son précieux fardeau de manière à ce que sa tête se repose sur ses genoux. Il dormait toujours profondément clairement épuisé.

La vieille femme revint avec du thé et s'assit sur le fauteuil à bascule face à lui, quand elle commença à se balancer, Severus put entendre distinctement le bruit du fer rouillé qui se frotte l'un contre l'autre, de toute évidence tous les meubles de la pièce avaient le même âge que la vieille dame. Un chat sauta sur les genoux de son hôte et elle commença à le caresser doucement et regardant son invité.

Il prit une gorgée de thé et décida de commencer son récit.

_- Vous savez sûrement pourquoi l'enfant est si important…_

_- Je connais cette histoire, M. Snape, elle m'a été suffisamment racontée._

_- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas mort._

Elle sursauta et sa main se crispa sur la fourrure du pauvre chat qui poussa un miaulement de protestation et fuit les genoux de sa maîtresse. Elle n'y prêta pas vraiment attention et fit signe à son invité de continuer son histoire.

À mesure que Severus lui expliquait le sort dont avait usé le mage noir pour rester en vie en se cachant dans le corps de l'enfant, elle pâlissait.

_- Le pauvre garçon…_

_- Je pense au contraire que cette nouvelle est la meilleure de celle que j'ai à vous annoncer._

_- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça?_

_- Le seigneur des Ténèbres est maintenant inoffensif. Le sort l'a forcé à récupérer certains des traits de caractère du jeune Potter ainsi que son âge mental et physique. Considérez que l'ancien terrible mage noir n'est maintenant plus qu'un jeune enfant de 7 ans très intelligent et aux penchants un peu sadiques. Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche… Du moins peut-être à une mouche, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils soient dangereux pour les humains._

_- Êtes-vous sûr?_

_- Certain…_

_- Que faisons-nous? Il est tout de même dans le corps d'Harry, je ne suis pas sûr que grandir à deux dans un seul corps soit vraiment bon pour la santé._

_- Il existe un sort pour séparer les deux corps. Si nous le faisons maintenant, alors nous aurons un deuxième enfant de l'âge d'Harry à charge._

_- Il faudrait lui trouver une famille._

_- Exact. Mais ce n'est pas ma principale préoccupation._

Il avait une furieuse envie de se passer une main dans les cheveux ou de se triturer les doigts comme le faisait sa vis-à-vis, mais il était habitué à ne montrer aucun sentiment alors il ne fit rien. Il se contenta de boire une gorgée de thé avant de poursuivre.

_- J'ai peur que si Albus apprend que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est dans le corps de l'enfant, il lui fasse du mal. À lui et à Harry. Comprenez, il sera tenté de se débarrasser définitivement du Seigneur et voudra surveiller à outrance le jeune Harry de peur que le mage noir est eu une mauvaise influence sur l'enfant. Je crains que ça nuise au développement de l'enfant. En plus, je crois que l'enfant a besoin du Seigneur pour vivre de manière équilibrée._

_- Il ne tuerait quand même pas l'enfant si on les séparait!_

_- Je ne pense pas qu'il se gênerait._

_- C'est affreux!_

Elle semblait totalement scandalisée qu'on puisse penser à faire du mal à un enfant, peu importe qu'il fût anciennement un mage particulièrement terrible.

_- C'est la raison qui me pousse à refuser de l'avertir._

_- Je comprends._

Elle semblait réfléchir intensément, elle serra ses deux mains ridées l'une contre l'autre et reposa son regard sur lui.

_- Que puis-je faire pour vous aider?_

_- J'ai besoin d'un hibou pour avertir une collègue que mes soupçons sont confirmés et qui m'aidera à trouver un endroit pour vivre au jeune Potter._

_- Vous voulez le faire quitter sa famille? Je… Ils ne m'ont jamais semblé s'occuper très bien de l'enfant entre nous… Mais Harry ne s'en plaint jamais et je n'ai aucune preuve qu'il le maltraite. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir vous couvrir si l'enfant venait à disparaître._

_- Il est hors de question qu'il retourne chez ses moldus. Moi j'ai une preuve qu'il le batte. Son dos est suffisamment marqué pour que je sois sûr qu'il soit bien n'importe où ailleurs._

_- Des marques? S'étrangla la pauvre femme, les larmes aux yeux._

_- Des marques de ceinture…_

La main plaquée sur la bouche, des larmes roulèrent hors des yeux sur son visage ridé.

_- Comment n'ai-je pas pu le remarquer? Moi qui étais sensé le protéger. C'est atroce…_

_- Ce n'est pas de votre faute. L'enfant ne s'est jamais plaint en votre présence._

_- J'aurais dû voir…_

_- Vous avez largement la chance de vous rattraper maintenant. Il serait inutile de s'apitoyer sur ce que chacun de nous aurait dû faire. Il n'y a pas de coupable autre que ses misérables moldus. Il est maintenant de notre devoir de trouver un endroit où l'enfant sera en sécurité._

_- Je vous aiderai. Tout ce dont vous aurez besoin._

Il réfléchit une minute à ce à quoi la vieille femme pourrait l'aider, à part à s'occuper du petit. Une idée germa dans son esprit, alors que l'atroce odeur de choux revint chatouiller ses narines.

_- Je me trompe où vous vous y connaissez en potion de soins…_

_- Comment?_

_- L'odeur de choux est caractéristique d'une potion contre les vieux os._

_- Je suis démasquée._

_Elle lui sourit doucement et se leva avec précaution pour revenir avec du parchemin et une plume ainsi qu'un hibou perché sur l'épaule. Elle lui tendit le matériel dont il aurait besoin pour rédiger sa missive._

_- Qu'est-ce que mon don en potion de soin pourrez vous apporter?_

_- Le garçon aura besoin de pommades efficaces pour ses plaies. Ainsi que de quelqu'un qui saura l'appliquer avec soin. Je travaille et j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir le temps de lui fournir toutes ses potions._

_- Je le ferai, M. Snape._

_- Appelez-moi Severus._

_- Dans ce cas, appelez-moi Arabella._

_- Bien._

Il s'empressa d'envoyer un mot pour que Minerva vienne le voir. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un endroit où cacher l'enfant et un arrangement pour qu'il y ait toujours un adulte avec lui. Il ne serait pas trop de trois. Il donna la missive à l'hibou et se retourna vers Arabella.

_- Il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller, j'imagine qu'il se sentira suffisamment en sécurité chez vous pour ne pas paniquer. Essayez de l'occuper calmement jusqu'à ce que je revienne. J'ai une petite discussion à avoir avec les habitants du 4 Privert Drive._

_- Bien Severus._

_- Je reviens après. Il se peut que ma collègue arrive pendant que je suis absent…_

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas… Allez vous charger de ses monstres, je m'occupe de tout._

_- Merci Arabella._

Voyons, il est inutile de dire merci. Dépêchez-vous.

Il hocha la tête, regarda une dernière fois la petite forme allongée sur le divan, la vieille femme était en train de lui caresser tendrement les cheveux, puis partit. Direction le 4 Privert Drive, il allait avoir une longue conversation avec l'oncle du garçon et il allait lui faire passer l'envie de s'en prendre à plus petit que lui.

**Prochain chapitre: Vengeance sur les Dursley au menu!**

**Reviews sivousplez**


	11. À table

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Je remercie encore une fois tout le monde pour les reviews, je suis contente de voir que cette fanfiction plait(en plus j'adore arriver sur mon compte hotmail le lendemain d'un post et découvrir que j'ai 18 nouveaux messages, donc à peu près 14 sont des reviews...:P) Alors voilà, je remercie tout le monde et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

Traverser les derniers mètres qui me séparent de l'entrée de la demeure de l'oncle et la tante d'Harry ne me prend que quelques secondes. La colère me donne des ailes. Je frappe à la porte avec force pour attirer l'attention des habitants de la maison. J'entends des bruits de pas derrière la porte et celle-ci s'ouvre à la volée sur une femme maigre aux regards agacés.

_- Pour qui tu te prends sale monstre! Il me semblait t'avoir interdit de te présenter par la porte d'entrée… _

_- Moi aussi, je suis heureux de vous rencontrer madame Dursley. Dis-je de ma voix la plus posée malgré le fait que je bouillonne littéralement de l'intérieur._

Elle est surprise… Surprise et peut-être honteuse. J'imagine qu'elle a conscience d'avoir hurlé et de venir ni plus ni moins de me traiter de monstre.

_- Je… Excusez-moi… Que puis-je faire pour vous?_

_- Je suis professeur à l'école de Poudlard, madame Dursley. Vous voyez de quoi je parle, je pense?_

Elle recule, toute expression de honte a déserté son visage. Elle me regarde avec haine, les lèvres pincées, elle s'apprête à me claquer la porte au visage. Porte que je retiens d'une main qui jaillit brusquement. Elle tente de résister alors que je la force à rouvrir la porte, je m'avance pour la forcer à reculer et me laisser entrer.

_- Il est fortement impoli de claquer la porte aux gens, madame Dursley. Je croyais qu'une honnête femme de maison telle que vous le saurez. Vous me voyiez déçu._

Je suis totalement à l'intérieur de la maison maintenant et je referme moi-même la porte.

_- Que faîtes vous ici? _

_- Je suis venu vous parler de votre neveu…_

_- Quoi que ce petit imbécile vous ait raconté, c'est faux. Maintenant je vous prierez de sortir de chez moi ou je serais obliger d'appeler la police._

_- Voyons Madame Dursley, je suis sûre que nous pouvons nous installer pour discuter calmement sans arriver à ses extrémités. Outre je peux vous assurer que vous n'êtes pas en position de faire des menaces. Terminai-je d'un ton glacial._

Je suis vraiment, mais alors là vraiment hors de moi. Mais j'aurais toute l'occasion d'exprimer ma colère lors des moments qui vont suivre. En attendant, il vaut mieux que je me calme avant d'étaler ce qui sert de cerveau à cette charmante femme sur les murs. Je suis un occlument parfaitement accompli, je peux bien me maîtriser cinq minutes.

_- Votre mari est là?_

_- Travail._

Un haussement de sourcil dans sa direction, elle semble décider de s'en tenir au stricte minimum de la… Enfin, on ne peut pas vraiment dire au strict minimum de la politesse, alors on se contentera du strict minimum tout simplement.

Bien si on visitait un peu cette maison. Je me dirige vers ce qui doit être le salon et j'inspecte la pièce méticuleusement. Propre, il y a même une vague odeur de produits ménagers dans l'air, je déteste les odeurs des produits chimiques moldus. Ça m'irrite les narines et j'ai besoin de mon odorat pour la confection des potions. Des beaux divans, recouverts d'une fine couche de plastique dans le but évident d'empêcher qu'il se salisse. Maniaque. Une table basse en verre, il n'y a aucune trace de doigts, preuve qu'on doit l'astiquer souvent. Un de ses appareils moldus, une télévision je crois, et pas des moindres, elle est énorme et accompagnée d'un paquet d'appareils qui me paraissent franchement inutile. Mon regard s'attarde sur le manteau de cheminée recouvert de photo d'un imposant garçon aux cheveux blonds qui sourit à l'objectif. Des dizaines de photos de ce même garçon dans toutes sortes de situations. Par contre aucune de son cousin, si il n'aurait pas su qu'ils y avaient deux garçons dans la maison, il aurait juré le contraire.

_- Maman, c'est qui le monsieur dans le salon! Beugla un garnement qui devait faire le double du poids des gamins de son âge._

Severus lui jeta un regard noir auxquels le garçon répondit par une grimace impolie, de toute évidence on n'avait pas appris à se tenir au mini cachalot.

_- Dudley chéri, retourne à la cuisine veut-tu…_

_- Je voulais écouter la télé! Trancha l'enfant._

_- Je comprends mon chéri, mais maman doit parler avec le monsieur._

_- Je m'en fous! Hurla l'enfant d'un ton capricieux._

_- Mon chéri…_

_- Suffit. Crachai-je énervé._

La femme cheval me jeta un regard choqué que j'ose lui crier dessus et l'enfant tapa du pied impatiemment. Pour qui se prenait ce sale morveux! Il allait devoir apprendre le respect envers ses ainés.

_- Vous! Vous, vous allez sortir de ma maison! Ne voyez vous donc pas que vous perturbez mon pauvre Dudlynouchet… _

_- Je vous assure que j'en ais que faire. Nous allons sagement nous assoir ici tout le monde ensemble le temps que votre mari arrive et nous allons discuter de ce qu'il va advenir de votre misérable carcasse._

_- Je vous interdis de me traiter comme ça dans ma propre maison! Vous n'êtes qu'un…_

_- Silence._

Ma baguette est brandie entre ses deux yeux et elle se tait, me faisant profiter d'un silence bienfaisant. Juste ce dont j'ai besoin pour retrouver un peu mon sang froid. Quant au gamin, il semble trop effrayé pour agir, je crois qu'il vient de se pisser dessus. Peu élégant, mais tant mieux si je lui fais cet effet, ça m'évitera d'avoir besoin de lui rappeler où est sa place.

_- Assis._

Elle s'exécute tremblante et le gamin fait pareil à mon regard noir.

_- Où sont les affaires d'Harry?_

Elle ne semble pas avoir envie de répondre, mais un regard impatient suffi à la convaincre qu'il vaut mieux qu'elle parle.

_- Dans le placard sous l'escalier._

_- Bien. Vous allez m'attendre sagement ici le temps que je jette un coup d'œil._

Je me dirige lentement vers l'entrée et aperçois la porte du fameux placard. Je me débarrasse du verrou et ouvre en grand la porte. Un lumos éclaire le cagibi et je me retrouve au summum de la rage. Un lit, il y a un lit dans ce placard, preuve irréfutable qu'il faisait dormir l'enfant ici. Un lit de camp rouillé aux draps troués, une petite étagère ou repose quelques objets, une brosse à dents, une vieille brosse à cheveux et un camion de pompier cassé. En retirant les draps pleins de poussières, je découvre un vieil ourson en peluche à qui il manque un œil. J'imagine que l'enfant le voudra alors je le rétrécis et le glisse dans mes poches. Dans un coin du placard, il y a un sac poubelle, une fois le contenu vidé au sol, je découvre des vêtements tous plus vieux les uns que les autres. Rien de portable… Tout pourra être brûlé. En fouillant sous le lit, je découvre une toute petite couverture bleue aux initiales H.P., elle est en bon état comparé au reste, j'imagine que l'enfant la chérissait. Ça aussi, je l'emmène. J'hésite une seconde, puis récupère le camion de pompier et le glisse dans mes poches, il n'y a rien d'autre qui mérite de l'intérêt dans cet endroit.

Je retourne au salon. Mes menaces ont du faire suffisamment effet car ils n'ont pas bougés d'un pouce.

_- Qu'est ce que faisait l'enfant dans ses journées? Demandai-je._

_- Il nous pourrissait la vie avec sa magie diabolique et ses attitudes de monstres. C'est tout ce qu'il savait faire._

_- Vous n'être pas en position de m'énerver plus que je ne les suis déjà. Répondez à la question._

_- Il préparait le petit déjeuner, se rendait à l'école et quand il rentrait il était chargé de rendre la maison propre, puis à préparer le souper et il était envoyé dans sa pièce._

_- Et quand avait-il le droit de se distraire?_

_- Pourquoi un monstre tel que lui aurait-il eu besoin de se distraire._

_- Taisez-vous! Je ne veux plus rien entendre de la sorte ou je transforme votre fils en âne. Est-ce clair?_

_- Oui… _

La voix tremblait et il en éprouva une certaine satisfaction.

Merlin, cette histoire était compliquée… L'enfant n'avait pas le droit de s'amuser! Il était battu et clairement mal-nourri. Sans parler du placard qui lui avait servi de chambre pendant toutes ses années. Et le vieux fou qui était persuadé que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Il n'était pas sûr d'aimer les enfants. Ok, entre nous, Severus détestait les enfants. Il courait, criait, braillait et faisait des caprices à tout vent. Severus détestait les caprices, autant que les gosses dont il était chargé en tant que professeur. Il n'avait aucun sens du travail, était incapable d'être attentif plus de cinq minutes et par Salazar, ils étaient tous des calamités en présence d'un chaudron. Et il aimait les chaudrons, il les aimait parce qu'il y faisait ses potions et que les potions s'était sa vie. Donc voir ses gamins les détruire avec tant d'insouciance pour un matériel si important à son travail le mettait hors de lui.

Donc certes les enfants et lui ça faisait deux. D'ailleurs il regrettait d'avoir un jour fait partie de cette… race. Mais quand il avait vu les yeux paniqués du jeune Potter, quand il avait vu les marques de son dos, il avait été touché. Puis quand l'enfant s'était tout simplement endormi dans ses bras lui accordant une confiance que plus personne ne lui avait donné depuis la mort de Lily, Severus avait été atteint en plein cœur.

Il n'aimait pas les enfants. Mais après tout Harry Potter n'était pas un enfant comme les autres, il était l'enfant de sa douce Lily. Et Severus avait aimé Lily, donc il pouvait bien aimer son fils et faire une exception dans ses habituels préjugés. Oui. Severus aimait le garçon aux yeux d'émeraudes.

Il entendit la porte claquer et des bruits de pas si lourd qu'on eut dit qu'un éléphant marchait à travers le couloir menant au salon. Rectification, un éléphant aurait été plus discret que la chose sans cou qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce.

_- Pétunia, beugla t'il, c'est qui?_

_- Vernon, souffla sa femme soulagée, c'est un des leurs…_

Les deux s'entreregardèrent et Vernon reposa sur Severus un regard dégouté.

_- Qu'est ce que vous voulez._

_- Vous parlez de votre neveu._

_- Sortez de chez moi, je n'ai rien à vous dire. Récupérez le monstre si vous voulez, ça ne me fait rien._

_- Taisez-vous. Cingla Severus._

Il leva sa baguette et fit signe à Vernon de s'assoir sur le canapé. Il sembla outré, mais obéit tout de même.

_- Vous me dégoutez, tous autant que vous êtes. Vous me répugnez. Harry n'est qu'un enfant et vous osez lui faire du mal pour des choses qu'il ne comprend même pas…_

_- Il est maléfique!_

_- Il n'y a pas être moins maléfique que cet enfant! Vous voulez voir quelque chose de maléfique, c'est ce que vous voulez… Menaça Severus._

Un léger mouvement de poignet et Dudley poussa un hurlement de terreur quand il perdit son souffle. Un sort simple qui donnait à la personne touché l'impression d'être sous l'eau, impossible de respirer. Rien de très grave, un humain pouvait passer 3 minutes en apnée si il était entraîné, si il laissait l'enfant peu de temps sous le sort celui-ci n'aurait eu que la plus belle peur de sa vie.

La femme s'était précipitée sur son fils et tentait de comprendre ce qui arrivait à son fils alors que l'homme restait simplement là en fixant son fils avec un regard hébété. Quand il se reprit se fut pour hurler sur Snape.

_- Arrêtez ça, espèce de sale... _

Les lèvres continuèrent de bouger dans le vide formant le reste de l'insulte. Un sort de mutisme, Severus se félicita, il en avait marre de se faire crier dans les oreilles. Le gamin toussa alors qu'il pouvait à nouveau respirer, il semblait littéralement effrayé. Il s'en remettrait, son cousin avait subi bien pire.

_- Écoutez-moi bien. S'il y a des monstres dans cette pièce, ils sont en face de moi. Harry est un enfant qui j'en suis sûr est merveilleux. Vous n'aviez aucune raison de lui faire du mal. Vous l'avez affamé, négligé, forcé à accomplir des tâches qui ne sont pas celle d'un enfant, vous l'avez battu. Ce n'est même plus de la honte que vous devriez ressentir, c'est au-delà de ça. Cracha Severus._

Il respira profondément et fixa ses yeux dans ceux de Pétunia. Pénétrant son esprit il fit remonter à la surface des images de Lily tenant son fils dans ses bras.

Elle était encore plus rayonnante que ce jour à l'hôpital. Elle se tenait là au milieu du nouveau bureau de Severus, celui-ci était rempli de boîte de déménagement contenant des potions de toutes sortes. Elle était venue l'aider à s'installer et comme son mari travaillait, elle avait emmené son fils avec elle. Elle riait aux éclats sous le regard ahuri de Severus. Il n'en revenait pas. Il avait pensé s'installer tout seul, sans aide, sans personne, juste comme d'habitude. Et elle était venue. Et son rire résonnait dans la pièce, accompagnant les doux gazouillements de son fils. Elle était sublime, heureuse et si pleine de vie.

Il ressortit de l'esprit de la femme, celle-ci semblait secouée.

_- Lily aimait son fils, elle l'aimait plus que tout. Et vous vous essayer de le détruire. Si elle avait été dans votre situation, elle aurait chéri votre enfant comme si c'était le sien. De quel droit osait vous faire du mal à quelqu'un de votre sang?_

_- Je le déteste! Vous m'entendez, je le déteste! Et je hais ma sœur, je la hais. Elle était toujours première, toujours parfaite! Lily par-ci, Lily par là! En fin de compte, elle n'a eu ce qu'elle méritait! _

Il leva sa baguette brutalement. Il était hors de lui littéralement! Il allait lancer un sort sans aucun doute douloureux. Un endoloris ou pire…

_- Severus… C'est inutile… Souffla une voix calme derrière lui._

_- Minerva. _

La colère déformait ses traits et ses yeux luisaient de rage. Il se força à inspirer trois fois et à retrouver son masque à défaut de retrouver son calme.

L'enseignante de métamorphose sembla soulagée qu'il se calme. Mais lui se sentait fiévreux, il fallait qu'il sorte de cette maison et vite, avant d'en tuer tous les occupants.

Minerva s'approcha lentement la baguette levé et lança divers sorts sur les Dursley avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir.

_- Qu'est ce que vous faîtes! Hurla l'homme._

L'enfant glapit et la femme sembla aux bords de l'évanouissement. Mais le regard de la femme-chat était implacable et elle ne semblait pas prête à écouter les lamentations des imbéciles en face d'elle.

_- J'ai fait ce que vous méritez. _

Elle se tourna vers lui et il répondit à son regard appuyé sur sa personne par un hochement de tête. Oui, il allait bien si elle le demandait. Il allait même très bien.

Il faisait confiance à Minerva quant à punir ces déchets de l'humanité. Il était aussi heureux d'avoir retrouvé l'enfant et de pouvoir s'en occuper, l'aider à aller mieux. L'enfant de Lily méritait tellement plus que cette maison, quant au Seigneur des Ténèbres à nouveau jeune, il ne doutait pas qu'il ait besoin d'une enfance. Il savait aussi qu'il allait pouvoir donner cette enfance, qu'il n'avait pas eue, à ces deux enfants. Il en était heureux.

_- Nous allons partir et nous allons amener Harry avec nous… Et je me conterai heureux si j'étais vous de ne pas vous retrouver derrière des barreaux. _

Minerva fit volte-face et retourna à l'entrée. Il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer derrière elle. Il se retourna une dernière fois vers les Dursley, il posa sur eux un regard écœuré. Il cherchait dans son répertoire de malédiction une qui soit à la hauteur de la cupidité de ses moldus. Puis il se rappela de celle qui empêchait quiconque de profiter de la richesse, un vieux sort qu'on lançait sur les rois de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse se servir de leur argent que pour les choses essentielles et pour donner à leur prochain. Une chose qui serait particulièrement terrible pour ses moldus qui avait refusé de donner quoi que ce soit à leur neveu.

Il incanta la formule et quand la malédiction fut lancée, il fit un dernier signe de tête dédaigneux aux moldus et sortit d'un pas fier de leur atroce baraque.

Sur le palier sa collègue l'attendait.

_- Ça va? Lui demanda-t-elle._

Il ne lui répondit pas, son regard se porta vers la maison voisine de celle des Dursley.

Sa marque picotait, les enfants avaient besoin d'eux. Il descendit à la hâte les marches du perron sans de plus amples explications pour la femme.

Elle le suivit et ils partirent du même pas rapide en direction de la maison d'Arabella.

**Voilà pour la vengeance sur les Dursley, entre nous ce n'est pas nécéssairement mon chapitre préféré, il est là plus parce que c'est important de souligner le fait que les Dursley agissait vraiment mal avec Harry. Mais bon, je suis pas pro vengeance personnelle, la loi est là pour ça... Me voilà entrain de faire la morale. Le tout pour dire que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez, parce que je ne savais pas comment les punir pour ne pas que ça soit trop, ni pas assez...**

**Reviews sivousplez!**


	12. Chocolat chaud

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Hum... Ne me tuez pas... Disons qu'on appelle ça une longue première session d'université. Mais il reste plus que trois examens! Alors je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine pendant les vacances de Noël, histoire de rattraper un peu et après le début de session devrait aller, mais ensuite je peux rien promettre malheureusement...**

**En tout cas, j'espère que ça va vous plaire, je regrette de revenir avec un chapitre qui est court, mais bon l'histoire est déjà faîte, je ne veux pas mixer trop souvent des chapitres ensemble, donc je vous donne la suite la semaine prochaine promis!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**_- Tu penses qu'elle a appelé Oncle Vernon?_**

J'ai peur. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais chez madame Figg. J'aime bien ma gardienne. C'est même une amie de « The Pink man » et il est gentil avec moi. Il a eu l'air vraiment triste quand il a su que mon oncle me frappait.

Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends pas qu'il ne soit pas là. Je ne comprends pas qu'il m'ait laissé tout seul. Je croyais qu'il allait m'aider. Je le croyais vraiment…

Peut-être est-il comme les voisins. Il ne veut pas savoir. Ils préfèrent ignorer. Comme tous les adultes.

**_- Il va revenir, Ry… Ne t'inquiète pas…_**

**_- Pourquoi est-il parti! J'ai peur, Tom!_**

**_- Chut, Ry… Ça va… Je suis là…_**

Il chantonne doucement une berceuse. Je ne me sens pas plus rassuré.

Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, il n'y avait personne. Ce n'est pas grave. Il n'a jamais eu personne pour me rassurer à mon réveil. C'est l'odeur qui m'a fait comprendre où j'étais. Allongé sur le canapé de Miss. Figg.

J'aillais me lever, aller voir à la cuisine… Elle y était souvent. Penché sur des casseroles d'où l'odeur forte du chou sortait. Quand elle me voyait entrer, elle me proposait souvent un chocolat. Aujourd'hui, j'espérais la voir assise dans la chaise berceuse avec le gentil monsieur assis avec elle. Mais il n'y avait personne dans la cuisine. Ni Miss. Figg, ni P.M. (Pink Man).

Elle est arrivée derrière moi. Elle m'a fait peur.

Quand j'ai demandée où étais P.M., elle m'a dit qu'il allait revenir et elle m'a demandée d'aller me rassoir dans le salon. J'ai obéi. Elle m'a servi un chocolat chaud et elle est allée dans la cuisine.

Pourquoi est que l'homme n'est pas là? J'ai tellement peur. Si elle avertit Oncle Vernon, il va être furieux. Il va crier et il va sortir sa ceinture. Je ne veux pas une autre correction. Je ne veux plus avoir mal.

_- Tu ne bois pas, mon chéri…_

Je sursaute. Elle m'a surpris.

_- Je t'ai fait peur… Désolé… Tu devrais boire un peu de chocolat, ça te fera du bien. Tu trembles… Constate-t-elle._

_- Ce n'est rien, miss. Figg. J'ai juste un peu froid…_

_- Tu as froid? S'étonne-t-elle. Tu aurais dû me le dire._

_- Je suis désolé. Je ne veux pas déranger._

_- Déranger? Voyons, Harry. Tu ne me déranges pas du tout._

Elle se tourne et monte l'escalier. Elle marmonne. Je crois qu'elle est fâchée contre moi.

**_- Je suis sûr que non. _**

**_- Tu sais ce que dit Tante Pétunia. Je suis un fardeau pour les grandes personnes. Ho, Tommy… Je ne veux pas que miss. Figg soit en colère après moi. Elle est si gentille._**

**_- Tu n'es pas un fardeau Ry… Et puis je suis sûr que miss. Figg n'est pas ne colère du tout. Ne t'inquiète pas. Conclut Tom._**

Je sens une couverture douce m'envelopper. Ma gardienne me frotte un peu. Ça fait du bien.

_- Voilà qui est mieux. As-tu besoin d'autre chose mon chéri? Tu veux des gâteaux? Tu devrais manger, tu es tout pâle. S'inquiéta-t-elle._

_- Merci, miss. Figg. Je n'ai pas faim…_

_- Bien, si tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas grave. Bois un peu tout de même._

Le chocolat est toujours aussi bon. Je n'ai pas très soif pourtant. Je ne me sens pas très bien. Ma gorge est nouée. Avaler me fait un peu mal. Je crois que mon estomac va se retourner.

_Je repose la tasse et tente un sourire en direction de ma gardienne. J'espère qu'elle ne prendra pas mal que je ne boive pas plus. Je ne m'en sens pas capable._

_- Quand croyez-vous qu'il va revenir, miss. Figg?_

_- Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter de ça, Harry. Dit-elle pour me rassurer._

_- J'aimerais vraiment savoir…_

Elle me jette un regard étonné. Ho Dieu, elle est en colère. Elle a levé la main. Elle a levé la main!

Miss. Figg ne m'a jamais frappé! Pitié, pitié…

_- Harry, Harry…_

Sa voix me parvient de loin. Est-ce qu'elle est fâchée comme quand Oncle Vernon s'énerve contre moi? Je ne veux pas qu'elle me frappe. Elle a toujours été si gentille.

**_- Harry, tu devrais respirer… Intervint Tom._**

Respirer? Je ne peux pas… Je me sens trop mal. Je n'arrive plus à respirer. Je vais mourir?

**_- Ry… Inspire… Doucement, ça va aller… Ry, ne me fait pas ça! _**

Tom est inquiet, je crois…

Il y a des points noirs devant mes yeux… Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Je sens ma tête toucher l'accoudoir du canapé. Je ne me suis pas couché pourtant. Je n'arrive plus à me relever. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?

**_- Ry… concentre-toi, s'il te plait… Respire. Supplie Tom. _**

Je ne sens plus rien. Je crois que je dors.

**Reviews sivousplez**


	13. Arrangements

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Alors c'est légèrement moins qu'une semaine, mais j'ai des examens en début de semaine et après c'est Noël, donc je poste maintenant pour être sûr et j'essayerais d'en poster un autre dans les alentours de Noël!**

**Merci pour toutes les reviews et bonne lecture!**

Minerva et moi entrons brutalement dans la maison. La marque chauffe plus qu'elle ne l'a jamais fait depuis la mort de Lily. J'espère qu'il n'y a rien de grave.

Arabella est penchée sur l'enfant, elle le secoue doucement. Elle pleure. Pourquoi?

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

_- Il ne respire plus. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Dit-elle paniquée._

_- Poussez-vous. Tu ne me fais pas ça, petit. Dis-je en secouant l'enfant._

_- Je ne comprends pas… Ça avait l'air d'aller._

Je lance un sort pour ouvrir les voies respiratoires. J'espère qu'il va reprendre son souffle.

_- Allez, petit… Inspire. Je supplie._

Il n'a aucune réaction. Je réessaye le sort. Rien, rien, rien de rien… Je ne laisserais pas mourir l'enfant de Lily. Je me penche vers lui bien décidé à lui faire le bouche à bouche s' il n'y a que ça qui doit marcher.

J'applique mes lèvres sur celles de l'enfant. Je crois que Minerva pleure, elle aussi. Je m'apprête à commencer la respiration artificielle, quand je le sens. Ce léger souffle. Je m'écarte. Il respire, il a recommencé à respirer.

_- Merci Merlin._

_- Est-ce qu'il… Commence Minerva dans un gargouillis peu digne._

_- Il respire._

_- Ho dieu merci. Éclate Arabella._

_- Vous passez trop de temps chez les moldus, Arabella. Dis-je en caressant les cheveux de l'enfant._

Elle sourit. Je crois qu'elle a été à deux doigts de me tirer la langue. Je n'y crois pas.

_- Vous voulez boire quelque chose? Soupire-t-elle après quelque temps._

_- Un peu de thé ne sera pas de refus Arabella. Demande Minerva en s'assoyant sur un fauteuil._

Elle est livide et ses yeux sont fixés sur le jeune Potter. Elle ne semble pas vouloir détacher son regard, comme s'il allait s'envoler si elle le faisait. Je m'assois à mon tour en posant la tête du garçon sur mes genoux. Je l'enroule un peu mieux dans sa couverture. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il attrape froid en plus du reste.

_- Auriez-vous de l'alcool fort, Arabella? Je demande finalement à notre hôte._

_- Un fond de Whisky, je crois…_

_- Si vous pouviez me l'apporter, je vous en serais reconnaissant._

_- Donnez-moi cinq minutes._

Elle quitte la pièce. Elle semble heureuse de trouver quelque chose pour occuper ses mains. Le regard de ma collègue me transperce.

_- Nous avions raison donc. Commence-t-elle._

_- J'aurais préféré avoir tort. Mais nous avions effectivement raison. Sur toute la ligne._

_- Donc… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est dans ce corps…_

_- C'est exact._

_- Et nous allons exécuter le rituel pour les séparer._

_- Dès que nous jugerons qu'Harry supportera le choc. Le plus tôt sera le mieux._

_- J'ai lu les mêmes livres que vous au sujet du sort… Êtes-vous cependant sûr que rendre son corps à « Vous savez qui » sera sans danger?_

_- Tout porte à croire qu'il n'y a rien à craindre. Je pense qu'il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça se passe mal. Je l'espère en tout cas._

_- Bien. Nous aviserions s'il advenait qu'il y eût un problème._

Arabella entre à ce moment-là. Elle dépose le thé de Minerva et le sien sur la table, elle me tend mon verre d'alcool et installe une petite assiette de gâteaux sur la table. Je ne suis pas sûr d'en vouloir. Mais ma collègue semble apprécier l'intention. Elle commence à peine à reprendre des couleurs. C'est une bonne chose que je sois pâle de nature. Parce que je ne devais pas être mieux, il y a quelques minutes.

_- Que s'est-il passé? Questionne enfin Minerva._

Inutile de demander à quoi elle fait allusion.

_- Il a fait une crise de panique._

_- Je ne connais personne qui arrête de respirer au point de presque en mourir pour une crise de panique!_

_- Connaissez-vous beaucoup de personnes âgées d'à peine 7 ans, battus, sous-alimentés qui font des crises de panique? Non? Bien. L'enfant a fait une crise de panique._(1)

Elle ne réagit pas pendant un moment. Elle semble hébétée. Catastrophé serait un mot juste aussi.

_- Pourquoi? Finit-elle par demander._

_- Bonne question. Arabella, pouvez-vous?_

_- Il voulait savoir où vous étiez partis. Il ne semblait pas aller bien… Mais avec toute cette histoire, je ne m'en suis pas beaucoup inquiété. Il tremblait et s'est plaint d'avoir froid, alors je lui ai amené une couverture._

_- Ensuite… Demanda Minerva en prenant une gorgée de thé._

_- Quand il a voulu savoir ce que vous faisiez, je lui ai dit de ne pas s'en inquiéter… Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que vous étiez avec son oncle._

_- Bonne chose. Soulignai-je._

_- Il semblait vraiment inquiet. Je me suis approchée pour le rassurer. Je voulais juste le serrer contre moi… Le rassurer… Il a arrêté de respirer et il s'est affaissé sur le divan. Vous connaissez la suite._

_- Il a eu peur que vous le frappiez._

Elle a les larmes aux yeux. Minerva a à moitié lâché sa tasse de thé sous le choc.

_- Il semblerait qu'il soit à prendre avec douceur. Tant qu'il ne sera pas dans un meilleur état physique, il vaudra mieux éviter de le stresser d'une quelconque manière._

_- Nous ne ferons pas le rituel tout de suite._

_- Pas avant qu'il ait pris un peu de chair. Il a vécu sept ans avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans la tête. Il pourra passer quelques mois de plus avec._

_- J'imagine oui._

Nous nous entreregardons. Je pense que tout le monde pense à la même chose. Personne ne semble pressé de poser la question.

_- Que faisons-nous maintenant. Tranche finalement Arabella._

_- Nous ne pouvons pas le dire à Albus. Ça serait dangereux. Commence Minerva._

_- Effectivement… Il faut trouver un endroit où s'installer._

_- Rester ici n'est pas possible, j'imagine. Remarque Arabella._

_- Plus loin Harry sera de son ancienne vie, mieux ce sera._

_- Nous devons donc trouver une maison… J'ai un appartement dans le nord de l'Écosse. Mais le village est peu adapté pour les enfants en bas âge. Il n'y en a plus eu depuis longtemps. Je crains que ce village ne soit destiné à devenir une ville fantôme un jour._

_- Bien._

Je réfléchis sur la question. Il y a bien cette maison que j'avais achetée pour les bois environnants. Dans lequel il y avait quelques ingrédients de potion rares et dont l'endroit était propice pour en planter d'autre. Le village n'était pas trop éloigné, à peine 15 minutes de marche du centre du marché. Mais il n'y avait pas de voisin avant cinq bonnes minutes de marche, je trouvais donc l'endroit appréciable. Ça doit faire au moins deux ans que je n'y ai pas dormi. La poussière doit s'y être accumulée.

_- Et vous Severus? Une maison? Questionne Arabella._

_- Une vieille bicoque. Plus de terrain que de maison._

_- Est-ce que c'est habitable?_

_- Ça le deviendra avec quelques efforts. Je concède finalement._

_- Y a-t-il un village aux alentours?_

_- Vous me prenez pour le dernier des asociales?_

_Les deux me jettent un regard amusé._

_- Ne répondez même pas. Le centre du village est à 15 minutes de marche._

_- Est-ce que l'endroit est propice aux enfants?_

_- Je ne vis pas dans un endroit où la majeure partie des gens ont assisté à un siècle complet, Minerva. Ma voisine la plus proche avait déjà quatre enfants. Elle attendait le cinquième._

_- Et le reste du village?_

_- C'est un village à peine construit. Il a été fait pour les jeunes qui voulaient s'éloigner de la ville._

_- Parlons-en de la ville, voulez-vous? Dit Arabella. À combien est-ce de Londres?_

_- Une heure en méthode moldu._

_- Ça me semble tout indiqué alors pour y élever deux jeunes hommes pleins d'énergie. Conclut Arabella._

J'imagine qu'elle a raison. Donc ma vieille bicoque… OK, pas si vieille que ça, elle doit à peine être plus âgée qu'Harry. Donc ma jeune bicoque va servir de maison aux enfants. Ça semble une bonne idée. Le village est sympathique et le voisinage est rempli d'enfants. Rien qui ne peut pas faire du bien aux petits.

_- Je me propose pour les garder quand vous êtes à Poudlard… Mais je commence à me faire vieille et les enfants voudront vous voir sans aucun doute. Souligne Arabella._

_- Je viendrais dès que je peux sortir du château. Dis-je._

_- Je serai là aussi souvent que possible. Je dois tout de même assurer mon poste de sous-directrice. Puis il faudra brouiller les pistes quant à la disparition des enfants._

_- Ce n'est pas grave Minerva si vous ne pouvez pas être là souvent._

Elle se lève un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Elle récupère mon verre vide, la tasse de Minerva et la sienne, elle propose un dernier gâteau à tout le monde. Minerva accepte avec plaisir. Je refuse.

Elle se tourne et s'apprête à rentrer dans la cuisine. Avant de sortir de la pièce, elle lance à notre intention.

_- De toute façon, les enfants auront bien plus besoin de leur père à leurs côtés que de leur grand-mère._

Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit. Je croise le regard effaré de Minerva. Puis je vois avec horreur les lèvres de Minerva s'étirer en un sourire alors qu'un éclat de rire la secoue.

_- Arabella a bien raisonne Severus. Rit-elle._

_- Je ne suis pas… Je ne suis pas leur père._

_- Pas pour l'instant._

Salazar dans quoi me suis-je embarqué?

_- Fermez la bouche Severus. Dit Minerva entre deux éclats de rire._

Je referme la bouche que je n'avais pas conscience d'avoir ouverte. Comment ai-je pu me donner comme ça en spectacle?

Je les déteste.

Père… Mon cœur se réchauffe à cette idée. Ça serait bien. Père… Je crois que je pourrais m'y habituer.

**(1) Hum... J'ignore si tout ça est médicalement possible, j'ai eu l'occasion d'assister à des crises de paniques assez violentes(jamais extrême comme ça disons), je n'en ai jamais fait donc je ne connais pas tous les effets. Disons seulement que pour les besoins de la fic, on va faire comme ça. **

**Reviews sivousplez**


	14. Ma maison

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Alors je poste un chapitre pour Noël en avance, disons que je commence la distribution des cadeaux, mais je n'aurais pas le temps de le faire dans les prochains jours, alors je vous laisse en profiter maintenant. Tristement, ce chapitre n'est pas centré sur les enfants, mais sur la découverte de la maison où ils vont habiter, à l'état brut, je vous laisse quand même en profiter en espérant que ça vous plaise. **

**Sinon, merci à tout le monde pour les reviews, ça fait très, très plaisir!**

**Joyeux Noël à tout le monde et amusez vous bien!**

**Bonne lecture**

_- C'est ici?_

_- Au bout du sentier…_

Minerva me jette un regard étonné par dessus ses lunettes rectangulaires. Son regard est suivi par un sourire moqueur. Depuis quand est-ce que ma collègue est moqueuse? Depuis quand les Griffondors purs se mettent à agir comme de parfaits Serpentard. Je me demande bien où va le monde.

_- Ai-je dit quelque chose de drôle?_

_- Je crois que vous avez mentionné l'existence d'un sentier invisible._

Je ne vois pas de quoi elle parle. Il y a un sentier! Il y a un peu d'herbe dessus, voilà tout. Bien inutile de tergiverser pendant des heures pour quelques brins d'herbe… Autant lui montrer le chemin puisque ses lunettes ne sont pas assez performantes pour le voir.

_- J'espère sincèrement que l'état de la maison est meilleur que celui de votre jardin, Severus… Sinon les enfants ne pourront pas y emménager avant qu'ils ne soient temps pour eux de commencer leurs études à Poudlard._

_- Mon jardin est dans un excellent état, Minerva. Et puis ce n'est pas quelques mauvaises herbes et un peu de saleté qui vont empêcher que les enfants s'installent ici._

_- Naturellement si on a le goût de l'euphémisme comme vous, ce n'est pas grand-chose. Se moque-t-elle._

Désespérant… Après tout, ce n'est qu'un peu de mauvaises herbes. Je crois la voir soulever ses robes pour marcher. Elle en fait vraiment tout un plat. J'aperçois vaguement la forme de la maison au loin.

_- Est-ce que ça a seulement déjà été tondu?_

_- Ça l'était la première fois que je suis venu._

_- Fantastique. Assène-t-elle les lèvres pincées._

Le manoir n'est plus très loin, merci Merlin.

_- C'est plutôt sinistre. Constate la professeure de métamorphose._

_- Je vous ferai remarquer que ce n'est pas moi qui habite dans un village de quinquagénaires._

Elle se renfrogne et ne réponds pas. Merveilleux. Bon d'accord, la maison n'a rien de particulièrement accueillant. De là à dire qu'elle est sinistre, il ne faut pas grand-chose pour effrayer les soi-disant courageux de la maison de lions. La maison a été bâtie sur trois étages. Le premier assez grand avec un perron assez imposant et une barrière de fer un peu rouillé par endroits. De grandes fenêtres toutes masquées de rideaux de dentelle blancs sales, laissés gracieusement par l'ancienne propriétaire. Le deuxième étage plus petit, les mêmes grandes fenêtres, les mêmes affreux rideaux avec des volets en bois à moitié cassés à cause du peu d'entretien. Le troisième étage, qui en fait n'est qu'un grenier et une tourelle ne comporte que de petites fenêtres. Il y a deux cheminées en brique sur le toit et une barrière de fer forgé tout autour, bien que ça ne serve en aucun cas de terrasse. La façade du bâtiment quant a elle est en bois, autrefois peinte couleur sable, mais qui maintenant est plus gris qu'autre chose. Sans compter que la peinture commence à se décoller par endroits. Mais dans l'ensemble la maison n'a rien de « sinistre ». Sale, peu accueillant, je veux bien. Mais en même temps, le but quand je m'y suis installé n'était pas particulièrement d'y accueillir mes voisins pour prendre le thé.

D'autant que l'ancienne propriétaire, une vieille mégère mourante n'a jamais vraiment entretenu la maison. Elle a donc, contrairement, à celle des voisins, vieilli plus vite. Il pleut régulièrement dans les campagnes anglaises, ce n'est pas de ma faute.

_- Nous en avons pour un bout de temps avant de rendre cette chose habitable. Je crois qu'il nous faudrait tous les elfes de Poudlard pour qu'elle évite de ressembler à vos cachots._

_- Mes cachots sont très bien._

_Qu'est ce qu'elle a à être aussi vexante?_

Premièrement, je ne lui ai jamais demandé de m'accompagner, donc elle ne devrait pas se sentir obligée d'y aller de son petit commentaire. Deuxièmement, ma maison est très bien et mes cachots le sont aussi. Je n'ai jamais eu la réputation d'un être déluré et festif. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je vive dans un taudis comme la maison des Weasley… Le Terrier. Ridicule. En plus de ressembler à des belettes, ils adoptent le nom de leur habitat. Troisièmement, les enfants peuvent difficilement être pires que chez ses moldus. Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

_- Vous boudez?_

_- Je ne boude pas._

_- Vous en avez l'air._

Elle m'énerve! Mais je ne le montre pas. Contrôle, tu es maître de toute vie.

_- Nous voilà enfin arrivés devant la porte. Où est-ce que j'ai mis les clés? Sous le paillasson._

_- N'est-ce pas une méthode moldue?_

_- Vous connaissez beaucoup de mangemorts qui la connaissent?_

_- Dis comme ça, c'est logique._

Bon, rentrons maintenant. Il fait noir à l'intérieur. Ça pue. Je crois qu'il y avait une lumière sur le côté droit. Ma main effleure le mur, mais il n'y a pas d'interrupteur. Sur la gauche alors. Rien non plus. Où peut-être l'interrupteur?

_- Lumos._

Ha la magie, c'est bien mieux. L'interrupteur était en haut en fait, un bout de ficelle pendu à l'ampoule.

_- Le vestibule… Je présente._

_- Charmant._

Le vestibule donc. Une petite pièce avec une ampoule nue et un placard sur le côté. Il y a aussi un vieux portemanteau recouvert de poussière.

_- On se chargera de ça plus tard. Je vous montre le reste._

Passé la porte, on tombe sur un couloir assez large avec une porte et un escalier au bout. Une porte à droite et une à gauche.

_- La porte mène au sous-sol, au laboratoire en fait. La pièce est propre, ça ne sera pas nécessaire de la nettoyer._

_- Bien sûr vos précieuses potions._

_- Je ne vois pas le problème. Nous visiterons le deuxième étage après._

_- Bien._

_- La bibliothèque ou le salon, la salle à manger et la cuisine?_

_- La bibliothèque._

Donc la porte de gauche. J'ouvre et la laisse passer. Les planchers craquent affreusement sous nos pas. Il faudra lancer des sorts de silence. Elle a déjà lancé le sort de lumière quand j'entre. Ça n'est pas très propre. En fait, la bibliothèque est une pièce immense avec des fauteuils et des canapés au centre, chaque meuble est recouvert d'un drap blanc. Ainsi que chaque étagère qui couvre les murs de la pièce sauf celui du fond où il y a une cheminée massive sensée réchauffer la pièce. Le tout donne une allure fantomatique à la pièce.

_- C'est glauque._

_- J'imagine que nous n'aurons qu'à retirer les draps et mettre des livres._

_- Pas de livres? Dans une bibliothèque? S'insurge ma collègue._

_- Je n'ai pas pris le temps d'en mettre. En fait, je n'y suis même jamais entré après ma première visite._

_- C'est à se demander pourquoi vous avez acheté cette maison._

_- Pour le sous-sol, les sous-bois et le manque de voisin._

_- Je vois…_

Le salon donc. Nous ressortons de la pièce et prenons la porte de droite. On débouche sur un salon assez grand dans l'ensemble. Une porte au fond et une sur ma droite. Un tapis recouvre le sol. Il devait être beau du temps où les mites ne l'avaient pas rongé. Des canapés, une table basse et un bureau servent de meuble au salon. Ainsi qu'une cheminée sur le mur derrière le canapé.

_- C'est affreux…_

Nous nous dirigeons vers la porte de droite. C'est la salle à manger. Toujours les mêmes meubles pourris cachés par des draps. Une table immense avec six chaises robustes autour. Je ne présente même pas cette pièce, il n'y a rien à dire. C'est sale et c'est froid. Il faut vraiment que je retire les vieux portraits de famille que l'ancienne propriétaire avait laissée. Nous nous dirigeons vers l'autre porte. La cuisine donc. Les armoires sur les côtés avec l'espace pour la vieille gazinière et le frigo. Les comptoirs sont vieux et très sales. Une petite table avec quatre chaises autour.

_- Elle est dégoûtante._

_- Content que ça vous plaise._

_- Où mène la porte?_

_- Dehors… Sur le jardin._

Elle traverse la pièce et ouvre.

_- Ce n'est pas en meilleur état que celui de devant. Est-ce que les bois sont dangereux?_

_- Ils contiennent des ingrédients difficiles à trouver._

_- J'aurais dû m'en douter. Vous n'avez pas répondu._

_- J'imagine qu'il faudra dire aux enfants de ne pas trop s'y aventurer. Mais à ma connaissance, ce n'est pas dangereux._

Elle referme la porte. Ça grince affreusement. Comme le reste d'ailleurs.

_- Le deuxième étage?_

_- Suivez-moi._

On ressort, on se rend vers le couloir et on monte l'escalier.

_- Il faudra le solidifier. Remarque Minerva._

_- Oui._

Un couloir se dresse devant nous. Plus petit sur la gauche que sur la droite. Sur la droite, cinq portes. Au bout du couloir, la chambre des maîtres. Deux des autres portes servaient de chambres. Une pour les garçons et une d'invité. Les deux dernières portes sont la salle de bain et un vieux dé faire court, j'ouvre la porte du débarras.

_- Débarras._

_- C'est bon, je n'ai pas besoin de voir le débarras. Votre maison ressemble suffisamment à un dépotoir._

_- Bien._

Je marche au fond du couloir et rentre dans la chambre des maîtres. Il y a un immense lit baldaquin, deux tables de chevet, un bureau avec une chaise et une commode. Une porte dans le fond mène à la salle de bain privée.

_- La chambre des maîtres._

_- Sinistre._

_- Merci. Je ne vous montre pas la salle de bain personnelle._

_- Ça ira._

Nous ressortons et j'entre dans la première pièce à droite. Il y a un lit simple, une table de chevet, une armoire et un bureau. Il y avait une chaise, mais l'une des pattes est cassée.

_- La future chambre des enfants…_

_- C'est potable._

_- Ho vous êtes devenu positive tout d'un coup. J'ironise._

_- Je disais juste que ça serait bien, une fois que nous aurions fait le ménage, changez le papier peint, changez les meubles…_

_- Minerva!_

_- Oui?_

_- Juste… Taisez-vous._

Nous sortons et je lui présente rapidement la chambre d'invitée qui ressemble franchement à la chambre des garçons. Puis nous nous rendons à la dernière porte qui se trouve à être la salle de salle de bain contient les toilettes, un bain sur pied dont le fond est atrocement rouillé, le carrelage est brisé à certains endroits.

_- Il y a du travail._

_- Je vous montre le grenier…_

Nous nous rendons au bout du couloir et j'attrape la corde reliée à la trappe du grenier. Elle s'ouvre et l'échelle servant à y monter descend. Je laisse passer la professeure de métamorphose et passe derrière elle. La pièce est grande, mais le plafond n'est pas très haut. En tendant le bras, j'y touche. Elle est remplie de coffres en tout genre et d'armoires austères. Des objets juchent certaines parties du sol.

_- Le grenier. Tout ce qu'il y a ici appartenait à l'ancienne propriétaire. Elle faisait une collection de vieux vêtements d'époque, il me semble. Ça doit être dans un des ses coffres._

_- Ça m'a l'air passionnant._

_- Nous pouvons descendre au laboratoire prendre une tasse de thé et discuter de comment nous allons arranger tout ça._

Elle acquiesce et nous redescendons en direction de mon laboratoire. Je crois qu'il va y avoir du travail, mais dans l'ensemble ça pourrait être pire.

**Reviews sivouplez**


End file.
